Mianhae Umma!
by Han Jjemin
Summary: [END]"Mianhae umma, Minnie janji bakal pelgi dali hidup umma." / YunJaeMin / Chibi ChangKyu / Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Mianhae Umma…!**

.

.

Suara riang anak-anak bermain dan tertawa membuat ramai sebuah Taman Kanak-kanak, tapi tidak semua sedang bermain, coba kita lihat lebih dekat. Seorang anak bermata Bambi sedang berhadapan dengan beberapa anak disana, tangan bocah gembul itu sudah mengepal, bibirnya sudah gemetar hendak menangis.

"Min bukan anak halam! Min punya _Appa_! _Umma_ juga cayang Min!"

"Kalau Min punya _Appa,_ kenapa ga pelnah kita liat, Min bohong kan. Kata _Umma_ aku Min itu anak halam, telus juga bawa cial."

"Iya kata _Umma_ aku juga. Katanya aku ga boleh temenan cama Changminnie."

Bruukkk

Changmin, bocah gembul itu pun mendorong dengan kasar anak-anak yang sedari tadi mencelanya.

"Huuuuuwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Kedua bocah itu menangis akibat perlakuan Changmin sehingga mendatangkan salah seorang guru di sana. Changmin tidak menunjukan wajah sedihnya sedikit pun, sepertinya amarahnya menutupi rasa sedihnya.

"Changmin! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak salah satu guru membuat Changmin terkejut, Changmin hanya mundur karena takut, Changmin melihat guru tersebut mendiamkan 2 bocah yang sedari tadi mencelanya.

"Changminnie nakal cocaengnim. Huuwwwweeeeee hiks. Dia dolong kami." Changmin hanya terdiam, ia tidak mau membela diri, guru itu pun menatap tajam Changmin.

"Stttsss ya sudah, kalian main sana, biar Changmin disini ya." Kedua bocah itu mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin dan sang guru. Changmin hanya menatap guru tersebut. Sementara sang guru kini melipat tangannya di dada.

"Changmin lagi, Changmin lagi."

"Min ga calah!" Mata Changmin sudah memerah kini, sang guru hanya dapat menghela nafasnya, ia pun berjongkok dan menghadap Changmin.

"Mendorong sampai terjatuh itu perbuatan tidak benar sayang." Tangan guru itu membelai rambut Changmin dengan lembut, sementara mata Changmin kini sudah mengalirkan air mata.

"Yoona cocaengnim ga ngelti! Hiks." Changmin pun pergi berlari meninggalkan Yoona, guru tersebut, Yoona hanya dapat mendesah frustasi. Changmin pun pergi menuju kolam ikan tempat yang jarang di kunjungi anak-anak, matanya sudah membengkak karena menangis.

.

.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, semua anak-anak sudah di jemput oleh orang tuanya, hanya Changmin yang tidak pernah di jemput, wajahnya pun kembali muram. Ia berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari Taman Kanak-kanak tersebut. Panas terik pun membuat Changmin lelah, tapi ia tak berhenti untuk istirahat, ia terus berjalan. Ia tau, jika sampai telat pulang, ia akan kena marah. Changmin sudah sampai di depan rumah yang begitu mewah, langkah mungilnya pun mulai memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Dari mana saja kau?! Sudah aku bilang berulang kali bukan? jangan telat pulang!" Changmin pun menciut melihat sosok _namja_ cantik yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Min lancung pulang kok _Umma_. Benelan."

"Ck! Kalau sudah tidak betah tinggal di sini kau bisa pergi. Aku pun sangat senang kau pergi. Wajahmu itu selalu buatku muak!" Changmin hanya mencengkram kuat seragam sekolahnya, bibirnya mulai bergetar, sekali lagi isakan itu terdengar.

"hiks…hikss… Min mau cama _Umma_."

"Diam! Berhenti menangis! Dan jangan panggil aku _Umma_! Kau hanya pembawa sial!"

"Jaejoong!" teriakan pun terdengar, Jaejoong si _namja_ cantik itu pun menatap ke sumber suara kini. Changmin masih menangis akibat perkataan kasar Jaejoong.

"Yoochun-ah, jangan ikut campur urusanku. Kau dan Junsu selalu saja membela anak ini." Yoochun menghampiri Changmin dan menggendong Changmin yang tengah menangis, Changmin menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Yoochun.

"Jae, bisakah kau bersikap baik pada anakmu sendiri?"

"Anak? Yoochun, gara-gara dia hidupku hancur. Gara-gara dia pula _Appa_ ku meninggal saat dia tau aku mengandung anak ini. wajah anak ini pun selalu mengingatkanku pada si brengsek itu!" Changmin pun semakin erat memeluk leher Yoochun kini, ia terus menangis.

"Jae cukup. Kau bisa mengganggu mental Changmin."

"Aku tidak peduli! Mau mentalnya terganggu, mau anak itu mati pun a-.."

"Jae! Kubilang berhenti!" Yoochun membentak Jaejoong, Yoochun sangat tau Changmin sudah sangat sakit mendengar semua cacian dari Ibu kandungnya sendiri. Yoochun mengusap lembut punggung Changmin. Jaejoong menatap kesal Yoochun, Yoochun memilih mendiamkan Jaejoong dan membawa Changmin ke kamar. Changmin terus saja memeluk erat leher Yoochun sampai mereka tiba di kamar Changmin.

"Sudah sampai. Yak jagoan _Ajushi_ menangis hn? Sudah _Jushi_ katakan bukan, _namja_ tidak boleh menangis."

"Hiks, _Umma_ cucah kalena Minnie. Min belati olang jahat _Juchi_." Yoochun tersenyum, ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi tembam Changmin.

"Tidak Minnie sayang. Sudah jangan dengarkan kata-kata _Umma_ mu ya." Changmin hanya terdiam dan menatap Yoochun. Yoochun tersenyum kemudian mengusap lembut rambut Changmin.

" _Ajuchi_ , _Appa_ Min ciapa?" Yoochun terdiam karena terkejut dengan pertanyaan Changmin, apa yang harus Yoochun katakan? Yoochun pun tidak tau siapa _Appa_ kandung dari Changmin, hanya Jaejoong yang tau _Appa_ kandung Changmin.

" _Ajuchi_ kenapa diam? Belati benal kata temen Min, Min ga punya _Appa_. Min anak halam, telus bawa cial."

"Hei siapa bilang, tidak ada istilah anak haram dan bawa sial."

" _Umma_ celing bilang itu."

"Dia hanya sedang marah, _Umma_ mu sangat sayang padamu Changminnie, percayalah."

"Min juga cayang banget _Umma_." Yoochun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Changmin. Jaejoong memang tidak pernah bersikap baik pada Changmin, tetapi bocah itu selalu menyayangi Jaejoong. Jika saja Yoochun dan Junsu tidak menghentikan aktivitas Jaejoong 4 tahun lalu untuk membuang bayi Changmin, Mungkin saja Changmin tidak tau dimana saat ini. Jaejoong sangat membenci Changmin karena Changmin anak dari hasil pemerkosaan. Saat tau hamil Jaejoong sudah ingin menggugurkannya, tetapi Yoochun dan Junsu melarangnya. Yoochun dan Junsu adalah pasangan kekasih dan juga sahabat baik Jaejoong, tetapi hubungan mereka merenggang semenjak kehadiran Changmin, Jaejoong merasa Yoochun maupun Junsu terlalu membela Changmin.

.

.

Di lain tempat seseorang bermata musang nampak sedang serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya, langkah kecil seorang bocah pun berlari ke arahnya.

" _Apppaaaaaaaaaaa_." Tawa riangnya membuat Yunho, pria bermata musang tersebut tersenyum. Yunho segera mengangkat tubuh gembul bocah tersebut dan memangkunya.

"Sepertinya anak _Appa_ sedang senang, ada apa hn?" Yunho mencium pucuk kepala bocah manis itu, sentuhan lembut penuh kasih sayang pun selalu ia berikan.

"Kyunie mau manja-manja cama _Appa_ , _Appa_ jangan kelja mulu." Yunho pun terkekeh mendengarnya, sekali lagi Yunho mengecup pucuk kepala bocah itu.

"Begitu? Baiklah. Mari kita bersenang-senang Jung Kyuhyun." Yunho segera berdiri dengan menggendong bocah berusia 4 tahunan tersebut, ia segera berlari keluar dari ruang kerjanya menimbulkan suara tawa riang dari bocah bernama Jung Kyuhyun. Yunho sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, ia tidak bisa melihat anak kesayangannya itu bersedih. Yunho pun pernah berucap, ia akan menukarkan apapun, bahkan nyawa sekalipun untuk kebahagiaan Kyuhyun. Sungguh kisah 2 anak yang memiliki kehidupan sangat bertolak belakang bukan? Changmin dan Jung Kyuhyun. Changmin memang tidak memiliki marga, bahkan Jaejoong sendiri tidak mau memberikan marganya untuk Changmin. Jadi? Sudah sangat tampak jelas bukan oleh semua orang, Changmin bukanlah anak yang di inginkan dan di anggap.

.

.

Mianhae Umma….!

.

.

Changmin masih setia di kamarnya, ia sedang bersama teman putih kecilnya. Mangdong. Anjing kesayangan Changmin. Anjing yang Changmin temukan di jalan saat pulang beberapa bulan lalu.

"Mangdong-ie, becok ada peltemuan olang tua. Min takut mau bilang _Umma_. Ntal Min di omelin." Changmin mengusap bulu lembut anjing kecilnya tersebut.

"Tapi ntal kalau _Umma_ ga datang, pacti Min di ledekin lagi. Huuuhh Min jadi pucing mikilnya."

Guuukkkk

Mangdong pun seraya mengerti apa maksud Changmin, Changmin hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengusap bulu Mangdong.

"Bialin aja Min di ledekin, kacian juga _Umma_ haluc kelja juga. Mangdong-ie kepala Min cakit lagi. Aduh cakit banget ya." Changmin meremas kepalanya, sementara Mangdong terus menggonggong, sepertinya anjing itu mengerti majikannya kesakitan saat ini. Changmin meremas kepalanya yang sangat sakit, tapi beberapa saat kemudian mata Changmin terpejam. Entah ia tidur karena lelah menahan sakit, atau pingsan.

.

Keesokan harinya, Changmin kembali berjalan sendiri ke sekolahnya. Para maid hanya berani membantu Changmin untuk bersiap ke sekolah, memandikan dan memakaikannya seragam, serta menyediakan sarapan untuk anak itu. Tapi untuk mengantar, mereka masih sayang pekerjaan, Jaejoong melarang keras para Maidnya mengantar Changmin ke sekolah. Changmin memang masih sangat kecil, tetapi ia sudah mampu untuk mandiri bukan? Changmin tidak marah dengan keputusan Jaejoong, ia menerima keputusan Ibu kandungnya dengan sangat senang. Changmin sudah dekat dengan sekolahnya kini, ia melihat banyak teman-temannya bersama orang tua mereka. Changmin mencoba tidak permasalahkan hal ini. Ia lanjutkan perjalanannya, dekat gerbang ia melihat temannya yang begitu manis sedang berdiri di tepi jalan. Awalnya Changmin tidak memperdulikannya sampai ia lihat sepeda motor melaju kencang menghampiri temannya tersebut.

"Kyuuuniiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee." Changmin berlari menarik tangan temannya tersebut sehingga tubuh mereka terjatuh bersamaan. Kepala Changmin terbentur keras ke aspal, Kyuhyun temannya tersebut berada di atasnya. Mereka yang tidak melihat kondisi sebenarnya pun menduga kedua bocah itu sedang bertengkar, apalagi beberapa orang tua murid yang tidak menyukai Changmin menuduh Changmin memulai perkelahian.

"Kyunie ga ap-.." Ucapan Changmin terputus saat Kyuhyun di angkat oleh Ayahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Apa anak ini menyakitimu?" tanyanya, Changmin pun berdiri melihat Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Jung, Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa? ah anak ini lagi, anak ini nakal sekali, kemarin saja Jonghyun dan Minho di dorong sampai terjatuh." Changmin hanya terdiam, ia hanya melihat sekilas Yunho menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan, tatapan Yunho lebih menyakitkan dari pada Jaejoong, Changmin hanya menunduk takut kini.

"Minnie ga calah kok, Min Cuma ma-.."

"Diam! Jangan ganggu Kyuhyun lagi, atau aku menyuruh pihak sekolah mengeluarkanmu, aku tidak peduli siapa orang tuamu." Tubuh Changmin bergetar hebat, matanya sudah berair, Yunho menggendong Kyuhyun masuk kedalam, sementara Changmin hanya menatap mereka dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Minnie ga calah." Changmin memasuki area Taman Kanak-kanak itu sendiri tanpa orang tua seperti temannya yang lain. Ia tidak berani mendekati tempat acara, karena pasti guru-guru akan menanyakan dimana orang tua Changmin. Changmin mengusap kepala belakangnya yang terasa nyeri akibat jatuh tadi.

"Minnie Chwang." Changmin menengok saat suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya dengan panggilan khas. Changmin tersenyum lebar kini.

"Makacih ya udah tolong Kyunie, _Appa_ menolak celalu caat aku mau celitain kalau Minnie Chwang nolongin Kyunie."

"Ga papa kyunie, bialin aja."

"Um." Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan sangat manisnya. Sebenarnya Changmin tidak memiliki teman, tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun akan menjadi temannya karena sudah merasa di selamatkan Changmin. Yunho selalu menolak saat Kyuhyun mau menceritakan tentang Changmin yang sebenarnya menyelamatkannya. Acara pertemuan tersebut berlangsung baik, hanya saja Yoona, guru TK tersebut mencari keberadaan Changmin yang tidak terlihat dari tadi, Yoona sangat tau Changmin anak baik pada dasarnya, hanya saja Changmin selalu terlibat masalah. Changmin pun anak terpandai. Yoona cukup terkejut saat Yunho melaporkan tentang Changmin, bahkan Yunho meminta pihak sekolah untuk mengeluarkan Changmin. Yunho memang orang kaya, apapun dapat ia lakukan, bahkan nyaris 5 tahun lalu pun Yunho dapat menyuruh orang membawa model tercintanya dan menikmati tubuh model tersebut. Sayangnya model tersebut pergi menghilang tanpa jejak. Yunho memang brengsek dulu, tapi sikapnya berubah saat Kyuhyun hadir dalam hidupnya. Bayi yang Yunho besarkan karena bayi tersebut tidak memiliki siapa pun. Kyuhyun adalah anak sahabatnya yang tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat, sementara ibu kandung Kyuhyun meninggal saat melahirkan Kyuhyun. Yunho menutup rapat rahasia ini. bahkan seluruh orang hanya mengetahui Kyuhyun adalah anak kandungnya.

.

Di lain tempat, Jaejoong sedang berpose di depan kamera. Ia menampilkan wajah cantik dan tubuh rampingnya dengan indah. Inilah profesi Jaejoong dari dulu. Jaejoong sempat vakum saat ia sedang mengandung Changmin, padahal saat itu Jaejoong mendapat tawaran besar, hanya saja gagal karena pihak agency mengetahui Jaejoong sedang hamil.

"Good! Kau memang yang terbaik _hyung._ " Pemotretan itu pun selesai, Jaejoong tersenyum riang, ia mengambil botol mineral dan meminumnya.

"Semua hasilnya bagus, ahaha pantas saja Changmin begitu manis dan lucu, ia menurunimu ternyata." Jaejoong pun langsung terdiam dan memandang tajam kepada lawan bicaranya kini.

"Junsu, jangan bahas anak itu. Buat aku tidak berselera saja." Junsu hanya menghela berat nafasnya.

"Sampai kapai kau perlakukan Changmin seperti ini _hyung_? Changmin tidak salah, seharusnya kau hanya marah pada _Appa_ nya Changmin."

"Wajah anak itu selalu mengingatkanku pada pria brengsek itu, mana bisa aku lupakan semuanya? Karena anak itu karirku nyaris hancur."

"Changmin sangat menyayangimu _hyung_. Jangan terlalu memperlakukannya buruk dan menyumpahinya, aku takut Tuhan mengabulkan semua ucapanmu dan kau menyesal nantinya."

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal. Aku tidak peduli dengannya sama sekali, aku malah berharap anak itu pergi."

"Astaga _hyung_. Sungguh kau tak punya hati. Mana Kim Jaejoong yang dulu aku kenal? Bahkan kau tidak mau memberikan marga mu untuk Changmin, bahkan nama Changmin pun Yoochun yang berikan. Aku tidak mengerti jalan fikiranmu." Junsu pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong, Jaejoong bersikap acuh, ia tidak perdulikan ucapan Junsu sama sekali.

Hal yang selalu Yoochun dan Junsu harapkan Jaejoong dapat membuka hatinya, berharap Changmin mendapat kasih sayang yang layak. Ibu kandungnya saja berani untuk mencelanya, dengan begitu bukankah orang dengan leluasa perlakukan Changmin dengan buruk. Kapankah hari itu tiba? Hari dimana Jaejoong menyayangi Changmin dan perlakukan Changmin dengan layak.

Next?


	2. Chapter 2

Mianhae Umma…!

.

.

Pagi yang begitu indah, Changmin pun sudah berada di Taman Kanak-kanak. Bel masuk belum berbunyi, banyak sekali anak-anak yang masih bermain dengan riang, sementara Changmin sedang asik memberi makan ikan di kolam.

"Makan yang banyak bial kalian gendut." Ujarnya begitu manis, sesekali ia tertawa geli saat ikan-ikan Koi tersebut melahap jari mungilnya. Changmin selalu sendiri, para orangtua murid tidak mengizinkan anak mereka bermain dengan Changmin. Tau apa mereka? Apa masalah mereka pada Changmin? Apa karena status orangtua Changmin yang tidak jelas, mereka leluasa mengambil keputusan? Ck! Manusia.

Tidak jauh dari keberadaan Changmin, 3 bocah gembul pun melihat Changmin dari kejauhan.

"Jadi Changminnie kemalen itu niat celamatin Kyunie, tapi _Appa_ Kyunie cama olang-olang calah paham?" Kyuhyun pun mengangguk dengan imutnya.

"Iya Minho, Kyunie kacian cama Minnie Chwang jadinya."

"Cebenelnya Min itu baik, ya walau kemalen dia dolong aku cama Minho, tapi itu kalena aku dan Minho ejek Min."

"Kalian di dolong Minnie Chwang?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Jonghyun dan Minho pun mengangguk.

"Kok bica?"

"Kami ngatain Min anak halam cama bawa cial, cebenelnya aku macih bingung makcud anak halam itu apa."

"Ya cudah, mulai cekalang kita ajak Minnie Chwang temenan aja." Ajak Kyuhyun, Jonghyun dan Minho pun tersenyum penuh semangat, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian raut wajah mereka pun berubah lesu.

"Tapi Kyunie, kalau campe _Umma_ aku tau, aku pacti di malahin." Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun kini, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" _Appa_ kyunie juga malah pacti, makanya jangan campe olang tua kita tau, _Otthe?_ " Jonghyun dan Minho pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, ke tiga bocah tersebut kini menghampiri Changmin yang sedang asik bermain dengan para ikan.

"Minnie Chwang." Panggil Kyuhyun, Changmin pun menengok dan tersenyum.

"Kyunie, Jonghyun cama Minho kok kemali?"

"Kamu kenapa cendilian, kita main baleng-baleng yuk." Ajak Kyuhyun, tangan Changmin pun di raih Kyuhyun.

"Aku kan emang cendilian telus."

"Tapi cekalang kami teman kamu Min." Jonghyun tersenyum, Changmin tersenyum balik.

"Maafin cikap kita yang kemalen ya Changminnie." Minho dan Jonghyun pun menunduk merasa bersalah, tetapi tangan mungil Changmin pun menarik Jonghyun dan Minho ke pelukannya.

"Min udah lupain. Aahhh cenangnya akhilnya Min punya temen." Wajah mereka berempat sangat begitu riang. Ke empat bocah tersebut tidak menyadari aktivitas mereka di perhatikan oleh salah satu guru di sana, Yoona _Sosaengnim_. Ia tersenyum senang melihat Changmin yang pada akhirnya mempunyai teman.

"Yoona-ssi." Panggilan itu pun membuyarkan perhatian Yoona, ternyata itu Ketua Yayasan. Yoona menghampiri Ketua yayasan tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Tolong beritahu orangtua Changmin, hari ini Changmin terakhir bersekolah. Kemarin Tuan Jung melaporkan Changmin melukai Kyuhyun, lagi pula banyak laporan kenakalan Changmin."

"Tapi.." Ketua Yayasan tersebut mengisyaratkan Yoona tidak boleh membela atau memberi komentar. Yoona hanya terdiam patuh. Jujur jauh dalam hatinya Yoona tidak mau kehilangan Changmin, tapi sepertinya semua orang di tempat ini tidak mengerti kondisi Changmin. Bahkan kekuasaan pun lebih berharga. Bel masuk telah berbunyi, ini hari terakhir Yoona untuk mengajar murid kesayangannya. Yoona akan berbicara pada Changmin tentang pengeluarannya dari sekolah sepulang nanti. Yoona berharap semoga Changmin tidak bersedih.

.

.

Jaejoong kini sedang berada di sebuah Agency ternama, ini adalah cita-citanya sedari dulu, menjadi model iklan berkelas. Jaejoong bersama dengan Junsu hadir kali ini untuk menandatangi Kontrak, Jaejoong terus saja tersenyum senang, Junsu pun ikut senang atas kebahagiaan Jaejoong. Mereka memasuki ruang meeting, tak lama setelah itu seorang berkaca mata tebal pun datang membawa beberapa berkas penandatanganan kontrak.

"Siang, maaf Tuan Jung Yunho sedang ada urusan mendadak, saya orang kepercayaannya akan mewakilinya dalam penandatangan kontrak." Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah di sambut dengan senyuman sumeringah oleh Jaejoong dan Junsu. Proses penandatanganan Kontrak tersebut berjalan lancar, Jaejoong dan Junsu pun keluar dari gedung tersebut dengan gembira. Mereka tidak menyadari, di atas dari dalam gedung tersebut sepasang mata musang memperhatikan mereka selalu.

"Semua beres Tuan." Lelaki berkaca mata tadi ternyata berbohong akan ketidakhadiran Yunho sang pemilik Agency tersebut.

"Ya, aku sudah melihatnya. Pergilah." Lelaki itu pun menunduk dan segera pergi, senyum tipis pun nampak dari bibir hati tersebut.

"Lama tidak berjumpa sayang. Kau benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak ya? Kau fikir mudah mengelabui ku?" Yunho masih terus memperhatikan Jaejoong dari jendela ruang kerjanya sampai mobil Jaejoong pergi. 2 hari sebelumnya Yunho tidak sengaja melihat gambar Jaejoong di sebuah majalah, Yunho segera tersenyum, dengan cepat ia menghubungi orang-orang suruhannya untuk membuat Jaejoong bekerja di tempatnya agar dengan mudah Yunho melihat bahkan berinteraksi dengan Jaejoong. Apakah kalian fikir Yunho itu tergila-gila dengan Jaejoong? Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya. Yunho memang sengaja menghancurkan hidup Jaejoong dengan cara memperkosanya 5 tahunan lalu, ia fikir karena pemerkosaan tersebut hidup Jaejoong akan menderita. Yunho melakukan ini semua atas kemauan sang Ayah, Ayahnya dan Ayah Jaejoong adalah musuh, Ayah Yunho berfikir cara membuat musuhnya hancur adalah kehancuran Jaejoong, anak sematawayang musuhnya tersebut. Tapi, sadarkah Yunho, bukan Jaejoong yang sepenuhnya menderita dalam permainannya ini?

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, Changmin tersenyum riang hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Changmin bermain dengan teman-temannya. Yoona menghampiri Changmin saat anak-anak lain sudah pulang di jemput orang tua mereka.

"Minnie pulang sendiri lagi?" tanya Yoona, Changmin pun mengangguk semangat.

"Iya cocaengnim."

"Apakah _Umma_ mu atau _Appa_ mu tidak menjemput? Apa mereka begitu sibuk?" Changmin terdiam sejenak, ia ingin berkata yang sebenarnya bahwa orangtuanya tak pernah menganggapnya, tapi Changmin fikir itu membuat nama orangtuanya hancur.

"Ummm meleka cangat cibuk cocaengnim, cebenelnya _Umma_ culuh maid buat jaga Min, tapi Min ga mau. Min kan mandili, hehehe." Changmin tertawa dan menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih. Yoona tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku ikut ke rumahmu, ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan pada orangtuamu."

"Tidak cocaengnim. Makcud Min, meleka ga pelnah ada ciang-ciang gini di lumah. Meleka pulang malem." Yoona pun mengangguk paham.

"Begitu, baiklah. Ini ada surat dari ketua Yayasan. Kasih _Umma_ ya sayang."

"Culat? Oke cocaengnim. Cudah ya Min bulu-bulu. Paiiiii." Changmin mengambil surat tersebut dan segera berlari keluar. Ia sudah sedikit telat. Ia tidak mau _Umma_ nya marah kembali. Yoona hanya miris melihat kepergian Changmin.

"Semangat Changminnie."

Changmin berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumahnya, ia sudah melihat mobil sang _Umma_ berada di garasi. Changmin tertunduk lesu, ia tau setelah ini pasti ia habis di marahi. Langkah kecilnya memasuki rumah tersebut dengan rasa takut.

"M-minnie pulang." Sapanya dengan takut. Jaejoong menatap sinis Changmin.

"Terlambat lagi, terlambat lagi. Sepertinya telingamu itu tuli ya?"

"umm _mianhae Umma_. Min janji ga telat lagi becok."

"Peduli sekali, terserahmu. Mau terlambat atau tidak pulang."

" _Umma_ malah cama Minnie? _Mianhae Umma_." Changmin berjalan dan hendak merangkul Jaejoong, tetapi Jaejoong menghindar.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku okay? Aku jijik kau menyentuhku." Changmin hanya tertunduk. Jaejoong pun melihat surat yang Changmin genggam.

"Apa itu?" Jaejoong merebut kasar surat yang Changmin pegang, ia membuka dan membacanya. Cukup membuat shock isi surat tersebut. Changmin melirik Jaejoong dengan takut.

"Dasar anak nakal! Sekolahan pun mengeluarkanmu karena kenakalanmu!" Changmin terkejut mendengar kata di keluarkan.

"Minnie ga nakal _Umma_. Hiks."

"Tidak nakal? Ini bukti kau itu nakal bodoh!" Jaejoong melempar kasar surat tersebut kewajah Changmin. Changmin mulai terisak. Wajahnya sudah mulai banjir oleh air matanya.

"Minnie ga nakal, hiks."

"Diam! Jangan membuat telingaku sakit dengan tangisanmu!" Changmin terkejut saat Jaejoong kembali membentaknya. Jaejoong menarik kasar tangan Changmin, ia pun menyeret Changmin, langkah kecil Changmin berusaha mengikuti langkah Jaejoong, tangannya sudah sangat sakit di tarik.

"Huwwweeeee ampun _Umma_. Minnie ga nakal. Benelan. Hiksss"

"Diam! Buat malu saja! Kau harus di hukum, agar kau mengerti!"

Jaejoong menyeret Changmin ke kamar mandi, para maid yang melihat aksi Jaejoong hanya bisa diam, mereka kasihan melihat Changmin, tapi mereka pun takut dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah berada dalam kamar mandi dengan Changmin yang memberontak kini.

"Huuweeee hikss _Umma_ jangan kulung Min lagi. Min takut, di cini celem _Umma_."

"Memang aku peduli. Kau itu selalu saja menyusahkan! Dari sebelum lahir pun kau menyusahkan! Aku heran mengapa kau tidak mati saja dari dulu hn?!" Changmin semakin terisak mendengar ucapan-ucapan pedas Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengalirkan air ke dalam Bathup sampai penuh, Changmin hanya menangis terisak. Setelah air itu penuh Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh Changmin, dan memasukan Changmin kedalam Bathup. Tangisan Changmin semakin menjadi, Jaejoong tak pedulikan tangisan memilukan itu, entah setan apa yang merasukinya, bahkan para Maid yang mendengar tangisan Changmin pun merasa sakit.

"Hikksss _Umma_ maafin Minnie." Jaejoong tidak pedulikan, ia segera mematikan lampu, Changmin menjerit histeris. Tahukah Jaejoong, Changmin sangat takut kegelapan? Jaejoong keluar dan mengunci pintu tersebut dari luar. Terdengar Changmin mengetuk pintu tersebut dari dalam, ia menangis histeris.

"Hiiiikkkkksss buka pintunya _Umma_ , di cini celemmm, Min takut." Para maid hanya melihat Jaejoong.

"Jangan ada yang bukakan pintu untuknya. Jika kalian berani, aku akan memecat kalian hari ini juga." Ancaman Jaejoong membuat para maid takut. Jaejoong ke atas dan menuju kamarnya. Sementar itu tangisan Changmin masih terdengar jelas.

Tubuh Changmin sudah menggigil kedinginan karena pakaian basahnya, suasana gelap membuat Changmin tak hentinya menangis, halusinasi menyeramkan membuat Changmin semakin gemetar.

"Jangan deketin Min, Min ga nakal, hiks." Changmin gemetar saat halusianasi tentang hantu menguasainya. Tiba-tiba ia kembali merasakan sakit menghantam kepalanya. Tangan mungil itu meremas kepalanya.

"Aaakkk cakit banget, hiks _Umma_ , cakit banget kepala Minnie." Cairan amis mulai mengalir dari hidung mancungnya, rasa sakit terus saja menyiksa Changmin sampai ia terdiam karena pingsan. Para maid yang sudah tidak mendengar suara Changmin merasa cemas. Salah seorang di antara mereka sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Jaejoong ini, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menghubungi Yoochun atau Junsu, karena merekalah yang bisa menolong malaikat kecil tersebut. Yoochun sungguh terkejut dengan perlakuan yang Jaejoong lakukan. Yoochun segera cepat ke rumah Jaejoong.

"Changminnn!" Teriakan Yoochun membuat Jaejoong terganggu, ia segera turun kebawah.

"Yoochun-ah! Bersikaplah sopan!"

"Dimana Changmin?!" Jaejoong pun menyeritkan dahinya.

"Anak itu sedang menjalani hukumannya."

"Dimana?!" Yoochun sudah habis kesabaran dengan Jaejoong.

"Di kamar mandi, dekat dapur. Ck! Pahlawan anak itu mengganggu lagi." Ujar Jaejoong menyindir Yoochun, Yoochun tidak perdulikan sindiran Jaejoong, ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi tersebut. Yoochun meminta Kunci tersebut pada maid. Setelah itu ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menyalakan lampu kamar mandi tersebut. Sungguh miris yang Yoochun lihat, Changmin dengan pakaian basah tergeletak di lantai, hidungnya berlumuran darah kini. Yoochun segera menggendong Changmin keluar.

"Astaga, bertahan Minnie, _Ajushi_ disni." Tubuh Changmin sangat dingin, Yoochun menatap tajam Jaejoong, ia menggendong Changmin dengan sangat erat, pakaian Yoochun pun sudah belumuran darah yang berasal dari hidung Changmin.

"Mulai saat ini kau tidak usah cemaskan Changmin lagi yang berada di rumahmu Jae. Changmin akan tinggal denganku. Jangan pernah temui Changmin lagi!" Jaejoong hanya menatap malas Yoochun.

"Bawa saja. Kenapa tidak membawanya dari dulu? Menyusahkan saja." Yoochun menatap penuh amarah pada Jaejoong, Yoochun segera membawa pergi Changmin, Jaejoong melirik Yoochun yang sudah pergi. Wajah Changmin tampak oleh Jaejoong dari belakang, Jaejoong pun melihat darah dari hidung anaknya tersebut, ada rasa sakit melihat kondisi mengenaskan Changmin, tetapi ego Jaejoong lebih besar. Ia membiarkan Yoochun membawa Changmin pergi.

Yoochun segera membawa Changmin ke Rumah Sakit, Yoochun sangat tau kondisi Changmin saat ini Jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Junsu yang mengetahui Changmin kembali mendapat perlakuan buruk Jaejoong segera datang menemui Yoochun. Changmin sudah mendapatkan perawatan. Dokter pun memanggil Yoochun dan Junsu untuk berbicara mengenai kondisi Changmin.

"Sejak kapan Changmin sering pingsan dan merasa sakit kepala?" tanya Dokter tersebut, yoochun dan Junsu menyeritkan dahinya tak mengerti maksud dokter tersebut.

"Changmin tidak pernah mengeluh apapun. Dia anak yang aktif." Jelas Yoochun

"Seharusnya jika melihat dari kondisinya, anak ini sering mengalami kejadian sakit kepala dan pingsan."

"Apa maksud anda dokter?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"Kami menemukan tumor ganas di otak Changmin,"

"Apa? tu-tumor?" ujar Yoochun dan Junsu terkejut.

"Ya."

"Lakukan apapun agar Changmin sembuh, berapapun biayanya." Ujar Yoochun, air mata Yoochun dan Junsu sudah mengalir kini.

"Jalan satu-satunya hanya operasi, tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Keberhasilan operasi ini hanya 25% mengingat usia Changmin yang masih balita." Isakan Junsu mulai terdengar, Yoochun mengusap punggung Junsu untuk menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut. Yoochun bahkan Junsu tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Mereka keluar dari ruang dokter tersebut menuju kamar rawat Changmin. Yoochun bahkan Junsu menatap iba Changmin, Changmin kini sudah tersadar, ia tersenyum melihat Yoochun dan Junsu.

" _Ajuchi_ , tadi Min di kacih kue cama cuctel di cini." Ujar Changmin riang, Yoochun mencoba tegar, Junsu segara duduk di tepi tempat tidur Changmin dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Cuie _jumma_ kenapa? Kok nangis cih? Cudah cepelti anak-anak caja." Junsu dan Yoochun tersenyum pahit.

"Suie _Jumma_ mu habis menonton drama sedih, makanya dia menangis." Terang Yoochun, Changmin pun terkekeh.

" _Ajuchi_ ayo pulang. Min mau pulang."

"Belum boleh sama Dokter sayang."

" _Umma_ cendilian di lumah, kacian." Yoochun dan Junsu hanya saling melempar pandangan, masih saja anak ini memikirkan kondisi _Umma_ nya yang tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Changmin setelah ini tinggal dengan _Ajushi_ ya, tidak kembali ke _Umma_ mu lagi."

" _Aniya_." Tolak Changmin

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa mendesah frustasi, Changmin sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, ia tidak pedulikan sakitnya Jaejoong memperlakukannya, asalkan dia tetap dengan Jaejoong. Yoochun dan Junsu tidak mau membahas hal ini dulu, ia takut memancing emosi Changmin dan penyakit itu kembali menyakiti Changmin.

.

.

Mianhae Umma….!

.

.

Yunho sedang menemani Kyuhyun menonton kartun saat ini, ia mengusap lembut penuh kasih sayang pada Kyuhyun. Yun, tidak kah kau tau? Anak yang perlu kau perlakan seperti itu sedang menderita karena ulahmu pula?.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi Kyunie?"

"Biaca aja."

"Anak itu masih menyakitimu?"

"Ciapa?"

"Yang kemarin berkelahi denganmu di depan gerbang." Kyuhyun mengerti yang Yunho maksud itu Changmin.

"Dia ga nyakitin Kyunie _appa."_

"Jangan membelanya terus, _Appa_ sudah bilang ke Sekolah supaya dia tidak sekolah lagi."

" _Appa_ jahat! Minnie Chwang itu olang baik!" Kyuhyun pun segera turun dan pergi masuk ke kamarnya, ia tak pedulikan Yunho yang memanggilnya. Yunho hanya berdecak kesal.

.

Yoochun menginap malam ini di Rumah Sakit untuk menemani Changmin, Yoochun memandang wajah manis Changmin, tubuhnya memang agak kurus, Yoochun baru menyadari hal ini. Wajah Changmin begitu tampan, Yoochun sangat yakin, Ayah kandung Changmin sangat tampan. Jika saja Yoochun tau siapa Ayah kandung Changmin, ia akan memberitahukan kondisi Changmin saat ini, karena ia tau Jaejoong pasti senang mendengar Changmin sakit. Bukankah Jaejoong selalu ingin Changmin pergi?.

 _ **Junsu menggendong bayi mungil yang baru beberapa jam lahir dari Jaejoong, bayi yang begitu tampan dan manis. Jaejoong hanya menatap kesal bayi tersebut.**_

" _ **Kau mau menggendongnya hyung?" tanya Junsu**_

" _ **Tidak! Yang ada aku mau membuangnya ke tong sampah!"**_

" _ **Astaga Jae! Itu anakmu."**_

" _ **Anak pembawa sial! Kenapa anak itu harus lahir dengan sehat? Aku sudah berharap anak itu tidak selamat." Yoochun ataupun Junsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sikap lembut dan penyayang Jaejoong berubah drastis saat ia tau hamil. dan sekarang sepertinya semakin menjadi saat anak itu lahir.**_

"Kau masih punya _Ajushi_ Min, aku akan berjuang demi kesembuhanmu." Yoochun terus saja mengusap lembut rambut Changmin yang rapuh. Malam pun telah berganti pagi. Yoochun mendapat cerita dari Maid Jaejoong, Changmin di keluarkan dari sekolahnya. Yoochun pun mendatangi sekolah itu pagi ini.

.

Yoochun sudah berada di Taman Kanak-kanak tempat dimana Changmin sekolah. Yoochun mendatangi guru disana.

"Maaf, anda siapa? Apa wali murid?"

"Saya paman Changmin, kemarin Changmin dapat surat pengeluarannya. Saya hanya mau tanya, apa kenakalan keponakan saya."

"Ah jadi anda Paman Changmin, sebenarnya Changmin bukanlah anak nakal, anak-anak disini sering memperolok dia, kemarin aku mendengar dia berkelahi dengan Kyuhyun, anak Jung Yunho. Yunho meminta ketua yayasan mengeluarkan Changmin." Yoochun hanya menghela berat nafasnya mendengar penjelasan Yoona.

"Jadi begitu?" Yoona pun mengangguk.

"Minnie Chawang cama aku bukan belkelahi! Minnie Chwang celametin Kyunie dali motol yang melaju kencang!" Yoochun dan Yoona pun menengok mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Min itu anak baik, kami celing ejek dia. Tapi dia ga lapolin kami." Kini Jonghyun ikut membela.

"Changminnie dan kami balu belteman, jadi balikin Changminnie kami." Mata Minho sudah tampak kesal kini. Yoochun dan Yoona pun tersenyum.

"Tapi, dikeluarkan atau tidak dikeluarkan Changmin akan berhenti sekolah." Ujar Yoochun bersedih.

"Kenapa?"

"Kemarin Changmin di larikan ke Rumah Sakit. Dokter mengatakan ada Tumor ganas di otaknya. Aku baru tahu itu. Operasi pun keberhasilannya 25 %. Changmin harus menjalani pengobatan rutin. Jadi aku tidak permasalahkan pengeluaran Changmin. Hanya saja heran. Keponakanku itu anak baik."

"Apa? Tumor? Tapi Changmin tidak pernah menunjukan gejala dia sedang sakit."

"Aku pun terkejut. Doakan saja yang terbaik. Aku permisi balik. Terima kasih sudah menjadi guru baik buat Changmin selama ini."

" _Ajuchi_ Minnie Chwang cakit? Kami ikut, kami mau beltemu Minnie Chwang." Ke tiga anak itu pun merengek, Yoochun hanya melirik Yoona, Yoona mengangguk.

"kembalikan mereka sebelum jam 11:00." Yoochun mengangguk. Yoochun membawa Kyuhyun, Jonghyun, dan Minho ke Rumah Sakit dimana Changmin di rawat.

.

Di tempat lain, Jaejoong sedang bersiap untuk pemotretan pertamanya. Jaejoong berada di ruang rias kini, ia tersenyum senang. Tak lama pintu terbuka, Sosok pria tampan pun muncul membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Semua kilasan masa lalu yang pahit pun muncul.

" _ **Ja-jangan aku mohon hiksss." Yunho terus saja mendekati Jaejoong dengan baju yang sudah terkoyak, senyum sinis Yunho pun terlihat jelas. Yunho memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan kasar. Ia menggagahi Jaejoong dengan paksa. Jaejoong terus menjerit dan menangis memohon, tapi Yunho mengabaikannya.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Apa?! hamil? Astaga.." Ayah Jaejoong pun segera meremas dada nya yang terasa sakit, Jaejoong pun menangis histeris.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Bayi anda Lelaki, dia sangat tampan." Jaejoong melihat wajah bayi itu sangat mirip dengan lelaki yang memperkosanya, Jaejoong mengabaikan bayi itu, ia pun enggan menggendongnya.**_

"Hai sayang, kita bertemu lagi." Ujar Yunho tersenyum, Jaejoong melirik sekitar ruangan, ini sangat sepi. Jaejoong berusaha tidak takut di hadapan Yunho.

"Kau?! Mau apa kemari? Pergi!" bentak Jaejoong, Yunho hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Pergi? Kau tau siapa aku Jaejoong sayang? Aku Jung Yunho." Jaejoong terdiam, ia bahkan baru tau nama itu, dan ternyata dia adalah pemilik tempat ini.

"Ja-jadi?"

"Ya, Aku berhasil membawamu kembali sayang." Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, Jaejoong terus mundur dengan takut.

"Jangan mendekat! Brengsek!"

"Wow, mulutmu menjadi tajam ya. Aku sedang tak bergairah pula hari ini, jadi kau jangan takut. Aku hanya mau ucapkan selamat datang pada modelku tercinta." Yunho tersenyum sinis, Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan penuh kekesalan. Yunho pergi dari tempat itu, Jantung Jaejoong masih saja berdegup dengan tidak karuan, tangannya pun mengepal kuat.

"Brengsek! Anak pembawa sial itu harus mendapatkan hukuman!" Jae. Mengapa kau limpahkan kekesalanmu pada Changmin yang tidak tau kondisimu? Dia tidak salah. Jaejoong pun menghubungi Yoochun.

"Kembalikan anak itu padaku! Aku tunggu malam ini. Aku berhak atas dia! Jangan urusi hidupku!" Jaejoong menutup ponselnya, dia sangat kesal kini.

.

Yoochun pun bingung harus bagaimana? Changmin juga meminta kembali pada Jaejoong, tapi Yoochun tidak mau Changmin kembali tersiksa. Yoochun melirik Changmin dengan teman-temannya kini, Changmin tampak begitu senang. Apa Yang harus Yoochun lakukan? Kebahagiaan mana yang layak Changmin rasakan? Tinggal dengan Ibu kandungnya, atau jauh dari siksaan?. Yoochun mengusap kasar wajahnya karena bingung.

TBC

Makasih buat Riviewnya.

;)


	3. Chapter 3

Mianhae Umma….!

Changmin sangat senang akan kedatangan Kyuhyun, Jonghyun,dan Minho. Ia sangat merasa berati kali ini.

"Apa itu cakit?" tanya Minho menujuk jarum infus di tangan Changmin, Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban Changmin.

"Cakit, tapi kata _Ajuchi_ ini bial Min cepet pulang."

"Minnie Chwang, tadi kami dengal, kamu cakit tumol, tumol itu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tumol? Ga tau."

"Tadi Yoona cocaengnim kaget pas _Ajuchi_ Min bilang tumol. Cepeltinya itu cakit banget ya?" kini Jonghyun yang bertanya, Changmin pun terdiam. Yoochun pun datang menghampiri keempat bocah tersebut.

"Sudah waktunya kembali ke Sekolah, ayo, nanti _Ajushi_ di marahi guru kalian." Ujar Yoochun tersenyum.

"Cepat cekali ya, ya cudah Minnie Chwang cepet cembuh ya. Aku cayang Minnie Chwang." Kyuhyun pun mengecup kening Changmin, memang kebetulan Kyuhyun sedari tadi duduk di kasur Changmin, Changmin pun tersenyum.

"Ahhh Changminnnie cama Kyunie kaya olang pacalan." Ujar Minho, Yoochun terkekeh melihat tingkah bocah tersebut. Wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah saat ini. Yoochun pun mengangkat Kyuhyun untuk turun. Changmin pun melambaikan tangannya saat ketiga temannya pergi. Changmin tersenyum riang. Yoochun mengembalikan ketiga bocah tersebut ke Taman Kanak-kanak tepat sebelum jam 11:00, mereka sangat senang karena bertemu Changmin, mereka tau, setelah ini akan sulit untuk bertemu dengan Changmin.

.

Jaejoong bersikap Profesional, ia tak pedulikan agency milik siapa ini. Ia hanya mementingkan karir dan cita-citanya selama ini. Jaejoong melakukan beberapa pemotretan, memang cukup letih tapi ini yang ia inginkan. Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong.

" _Hyung_ , Changmin di rawat. Kau tidak ingin temui dia? Dia menanyakanmu dari malam." Ujar Junsu, Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Junsu ingin sekali mengatakan Changmin sakit, dan entah sampai kapan ia bertahan, tapi ia ingat ucapan Yoochun melarang untuk memberitahukan pada Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Yoochun mengantarkan anak itu pulang malam ini. Anak itu paling hanya masuk angin karena kemarin aku mengurungnya di kamar mandi." Tangan Junsu mengepal. Ia mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Changmin sangat takut kegelapan _hyung_. Lain kali jangan mengurungnya di tempat gelap."

"Begitu? Baguslah, hukumanku kemarin berati tepat." Jaejoong selalu menjawab santai setiap ucapan Junsu. Ingin rasanya Junsu berkata 'Ibu macam apa, Jaejoong ini.' . Tapi tidak bisa.

"Changmin menyayangimu _hyung,_ kau segalanya untuknya. Perlakukan dia dengan baik, dia itu a-.." Ucapan Junsu terpotong saat Jaejoong mengisyaratkan berhenti.

"Jangan bahas anak itu lagi. Moodku sudah hancur sejak pagi. Semakin kau bela anak itu, semakin aku membencinya." Jaejoong berdiri meninggalkan Junsu, Junsu hanya terdiam dan menunduk, air matanya mengalir mengenang nasib Changmin.

.

Yoochun sudah kembali ke Rumah sakit, ia kembali menemani Changmin, Kini Yoochun sedang menyuapi Changmin. Changmin makan dengan lahapnya, Yoochun tersenyum senang, ia pun mengusap lembut kepala Changmin. Yoochun sangat menyayangi Changmin, begitu pun Junsu. Changmin seperti malaikat kecil untuknya yang Tuhan kirimkan. Dokter tidak mengizinkan Changmin keluar dari Rumah Sakit, Yoochun pun akan coba jelaskan pada Jaejoong, Changmin tidak bisa ia antarkan malam ini.

Dokter menyarankan Yoochun untuk melakukan pengobatan rutin pada Changmin, tapi ini sangat menyakitkan untuk Changmin, jangankan Changmin yang balita, orang dewasa pun tak sanggup untuk melakukan pengobatan ini. Yoochun benar-benar dalam posisi bimbang. Yoochun selalu berharap ia bertemu Ayah kandung Changmin, dengan begitu ia bisa melakukan tindakan. Bagaimana pun benar kata Jaejoong, dia lah yang berhak atas Changmin. Orangtuanya yang berhak, bukannya Yoochun.

.

Jaejoong yang mendapat pesan dari Yoochun tentang Changmin tidak di perbolehkan pulang dari Rumah Sakit pun sangat marah, ia segera keluar dari gedung tersebut dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju Rumah Sakit dimana Changmin di rawat. Junsu tidak mengetahui hal ini. Tak butuh waktu lama Jaejoong telah sampai di Rumah Sakit, ia pun menanyakan kamar rawat Changmin, dengan mudah pula Jaejoong menemukan kamar tersebut. Kini ia lihat Yoochun sedang menyuapi Changmin.

" _Ummaaaaa_." Ujar girang Changmin. Jaejoong menatap kesal Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Jae?"

"Aku tidak peduli anak ini sudah boleh kembali atau tidak! Changmin harus pulang sekarang juga." Jaejoong pun menghampiri Changmin, Yoochun sangat tau apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan, ia pun segera meletakan piring dan menghalangi Jaejoong.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Jae? Changmin masih lemah."

"Diam kau!" Jaejoong pun menyingkirkan Yoochun yang menghalanginya. Jaejoong melepaskan infus pada tangan mungil Changmin, ia mengangkat Changmin turun. Changmin hanya diam, tangannya perih, tapi ia diam.

"Jae, mengertilah Jae, Changmin masih harus di Rumah sakit."

"Yoochun, kau itu bukan siapa-siapa anak ini, jadi berhentilah baik padanya." Changmin hanya melirik Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang sedang ribut, ia pun menunduk, tak lama Jaejoong menarik kasar tangan Changmin, langkah kecil itu berusaha mengikuti langkah Jaejoong, nyaris tersandung pun Changmin alami, tangannya sakit di tarik kasar Jaejoong.

"Cakit _Umma_."

"Diam!" Jaejoong pun membentak Changmin, Changmin terkejut, ia terdiam dan menuruti Jaejoong. Changmin pun masuk pada mobil Jaejoong, Changmin tidak berani bicara apapun, Jaejoong segera melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang.

" _Umma_ jangan kecang-kencang, Min takut." Jaejoong bukan memelankan laju kendaraan tersebut, ia malah melajukan mobil itu lebih cepat.

"Jangan ngebut _Umma_ hiks, nanti _Umma_ kenapa-kenapa." Jaejoong hanya memutarkan bola matanya. Jaejoong sudah tiba di rumahnya kini, ia kembali menarik Changmin dengan kasar. Changmin sudah berada di kamarnya kini.

"Jangan keluar jika aku tidak suruh. Hari ini tidak ada makan malam untukmu karena kau berani pergi dari rumah." Pergi? Itu bukan keingianan Changmin Jae, sadarlah. Changmin pun mengangguk patuh. Jaejoong keluar dari kamar tersebut. Salah satu maid pun menghampirinya.

"Tuan muda sudah kembali?" tanyanya.

"Ya, jangan beri makan malam untuknya. Biarkan dia sendiri. Aku kembali bekerja." Jaejoong pergi dengan angkuhnya, para maid lagi-lagi menggeleng tidak menyukai perlakuan Jaejoong. Changmin menaiki kasurnya, Mangdong pun menghampiri Changmin, Changmin tersenyum riang.

"Mangdongieeee."

"guuukkkkk."

"Min kangen, cemalem Min tidul di lumah cakit. Mangdongie kangen Min?" tanyanya, anjing kecil itu kembali menggonggong. Changmin kembali merasakan nyeri di kepalanya, ia meremas kepalanya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"adduuhhh cakit lagi, hiks, cakit banget." Changmin terus meronta-ronta menahan sakitnya, para maid yang mendengar ringisan Changmin, penasaran dan ingin menemuinya, tapi, sayangnya pintu itu terkunci. Changmin kembali pingsan.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Jaejoong sudah pulang dari aktivitasnya, tak ada suara dari kamar Changmin, awalnya ia tidak peduli, tapi ia sangat penasaran, ia membuka pintu tersebut. Jaejoong melihat Changmin yang tertidur, fikirnya. Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin perlahan.

" _Ummaa_." Jaejoong pun melirik Changmin yang mengiggau.

"Min cuka itu, acikkkk, Min cayang banget _Umma_." Jaejoong terus memperhatikan igauan bocah manis tersebut, ternyata ia mimpi indah tentangnya dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun membangunkan Changmin.

"Hei bangun!" ujar Jaejoong, tetapi Changmin enggan untuk bangun, Jaejoong pun mulai menggerakkan tubuh Changmin, tapi Changmin tidak terbangun juga. Panas. Itu yang Jaejoong rasakan pada tangannya. Tubuh Changmin sangat panas, ia pun meraba kening Changmin.

"Astaga, panas sekali."

"Changmin, bangun. Jangan buatku takut." Dengar? Jaejoong memanggil nama Changmin, dan kalian tau? Ini pertama kalinya. Jaejoong terus membangunkan Changmin, tapi itu nihil. Jaejoong akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Changmin yang mengurus kini. Pertama kalinya Jaejoong menggendong Changmin. Catat ini pertama kalinya. Jaejoong menggendong Changmin dengan begitu erat, hatinya berkecamuk saat ini. Nafas Changmin pun terasa lemah. Panas yang Jaejoong rasa pada matanya, ia seakan ingin menangis saat merasakan tubuh panas Changmin. Jaejoong kembali membawa Changmin ke Rumah Sakit dengan cepat.

.

Di lain tempat, Yunho merasa tak nyaman pada hatinya, seakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Yunho segera ke kamar Kyuhyun, memeriksa kaadaan anaknya tercinta, Kyuhyun sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Yunho mengusap lembut rambut coklat Kyuhyun. Hatinya masih tidak nyaman. Ia pun menghubungi Ayahnya, tapi tak terjadi apapun. Ayahnya baik-baik saja. Yunho mencoba menenangkan hatinya dengan sulitnya.

.

Jaejoong sudah tiba di Rumah Sakit, Dokter yang kemarin kembali menangani Changmin. Tak lama dokter itu keluar.

"Sudah saya peringati bukan, Changmin tidak boleh keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Ia masih butuh pengobatan. Jika masih tidak mengerti juga, nyawa Changmin akan terancam." Jaejoong pun menyeritkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"nyawa?"

"Ya, Tumor ganas di otak Changmin. Penyakitnya semakin parah." Jaejoong seakan tertikam mendengarnya, tubuhnya pun bergetar hebat. Dokter kembali ke ruangannya, Changmin segera di bawa ke kamar rawat.

" _ **Pergi! Pergi sejauh mungkin, sejak kau hadir hidupku selalu sulit, karena kau Appaku mati! Mengapa bukan kau saja yang mati bodoh!"**_

" _ **Huuweeeeee hikss hiksss." Changmin menangis, Jaejoong hanya memandangnya kesal.**_

" _ **Diam!"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Umma cakit ya? Min pacti lawat umma." Tangan mungil Changmin meletakan handuk basah untuk mengopres Jaejoong, Jaejoong tau perlakuan Changmin, tapi ia tetap memejamkan matanya.**_

" _ **Min cayaaaangg Umma, cepet cembuh." Changmin mencium pipi Jaejoong setelahnya.**_

" _ **Tuhan, cembuhin Umma ya, kalau mau kacih cakit, bial ke Min aja."**_

Jaejoong mulai terisak, ia menutup mulutnya, tubuhnya pun terperosot lemas. Semua kenangannya pada Changmin membuat hatinya ngilu, selama 4 tahun lebih Jaejoong memperlakukan buruk Changmin, anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Hiks, Min-nie, hiks." Jaejoong sungguh tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan. Tuhan mengabulkan semua sumpahnya. Jaejoong tak pedulikan orang-orang melihatnya, kakinya sangat lemas untuk menompang tubuhnya saat ini. Jaejoong kembali berdiri. Ia menemui Changmin yang saat ini masih memejamkan matanya. Air mata itu kembali terjatuh. Jaejoong mengambil tangan mungil Changmin yang tertancap jarum infus.

" _ **Jangan menyentuhku! Aku jijik kau sentuh!"**_

"Hiks.." hanya isakan yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong saat ini, perlahan Jaejoong mendekati Changmin dan mencium kening Changmin. Jauh dalam hatinya Jaejoong tidak mau kehilangan Changmin, bagaimana pun Changmin ada dalam tubuhnya selama 9 bulan. Wajah Changmin memang begitu mirip Yunho, tapi sifat Yunho tidak ada pada Changmin bukan? Changmin sudah sangat tersiksa.

.

Yoochun dan Junsu mendapat kabar Changmin kembali dilarikan ke Rumah sakit, mereka dengan cepat segera kesana. Alangkah terkejutnya Yoochun dan Junsu saat Jaejoong membelai lembut kepala Changmin yang sedang tertidur. Junsu mencengkram lengan Yoochun dan tersenyum. Yoochun membalas senyuman tersebut dan mengangguk. Mereka tidak mau mengganggu moment itu, Yoochun dan Junsu kembali keluar.

.

.

Mianhae Umma.!

.

.

Pagi pun tiba, Changmin sudah tersadar. Changmin melihat sekeliling.

"Min kok di lumah cakit lagi?" gumannya, Jaejoong pun masuk kamar tersebut, Changmin pun menunduk, ia masih ingat kejadian kemarin Jaejoong marah karena Changmin tidak pulang.

"Sudah bangun hn?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Cudah, Min ga kecini kok _Umma_ , Min kaget pas bangun Min dicini. Benelan." Ujar Changmin takut. Jaejoong tau Changmin takut padanya, ia pun segera menghampiri Changmin. Ia duduk pada bangku dekat kasur Changmin.

" _Umma_ yang membawa mu." Changmin menatap Jaejoong kini, baru pertama kali Changmin dengar Jaejoong menyapa dirinya ' _Umma_ ' pada Changmin bukannya 'Aku'. Jaejoong tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut Changmin, tangannya gemetar saat banyak rambut Changmin yang rontok di tangannya. Changmin terus menatap tidak percaya Jaejoong.

"Apa Minnie sayang _Umma_ hn?" tanya Jaejoong, Changmin pun mengangguk.

"Min cayang banget _Umma_."

"Sembuh buat _Umma_ , jangan sakit. Janji." Changmin tersenyum dan mengangguk, Jaejoong tersenyum dan merangkul tubuh kecil Changmin, hangat yang Changmin rasakan. Inilah yang Changmin nantikan, pelukan hangat Jaejoong. Air mata Jaejoong sudah kembali mengalir.

"Tetap bertahan Minnie, _Umma_ pasti menyembuhkanmu." Ujar Jaejoong, ini telat? Tidak. Jaejoong masih bisa menunjukan kasihnya pada Changmin mulai dari detik ini juga. Jaejoong pun harus kembali bekerja, hari ini ada pemotretan untuk Iklan. Jaejoong mengecup bertubi-tubi wajah Changmin, ia takut Changmin kenapa-kenapa saat ia tidak ada. Jaejoong menitipkan perawat agar memantau Changmin dengan baik. Jaejoong pergi kemudian. Saat keluar Rumah Sakit Jaejoong pun tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Yunho bersama anak kecil. Jaejoong menatap sinis Jaejoong kemudian melirik bocah yang Yunho tuntun.

"Kau? Sedang apa di sini? Sudah waktunya kau pemotretan." Ujar Yunho, Jaejoong hanya menatap malas.

"Ada yang lebih penting dari pada pekerjaanku." Ketus Jaejoong, Jaejoong pun pergi kemudian. Yunho kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Yunho menjenguk Ayahnya, perasaannya semalam tidak tenang,maka dari itu Yunho ingin memastikan semua baik-baik saja. Yunho menuju kamar rawat ayahnya kini. Kyuhyun pun tau ini Rumah Sakit tempat dimana Changmin di rawat,ia meminta izin Yunho untuk bermain ke taman dengan alasan kyuhyun tidak suka aroma obat. Yunho mengizinkannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum riang. Ia segera berlari ke kamar rawat Changmin, Yunho melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar rawat Ayahnya.

Kyuhyun pun masuk ke kamar Changmin. Ia tersenyum senang dan berlari ke arah Changmin.

"Minnieee Chwaangggg."

"Kyunieeeee." Changmin tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun kembali.

"Kok dicini?"

"Iya, _Appa_ lagi jenguk _Boji_. Minnie Chwang mumpung aku di cini kita main kelual yuk." Ajak Kyuhyun, Changmin ingin sekali, tapi tangannya masih di infus. Kyuhyun pun melihat infusan tersebut.

"Kok tangan Minnie Chwang macih di tucuk jalum? Yah ga bica main dong?" Kyuhyun menunjukan wajah sedihnya, Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun bersedih, sangat tidak tega. Changmin membuka paksa Infusan tersebut. Ia turun dari ranjangnya.

"Cudah beles, ayo." Ajak Changmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum girang. Mereka keluar dari kamar tersebut tanpa ada perawat yang tau. Changmin dan Kyuhyun bermain di taman Rumah Sakit, mereka bermain dengan sangat riang, Changmin sangat terhibur dengan kunjungan Kyuhyun. Changmin melupakan rasa sakitnya, ia benar-benar lepas saat ini. Kyuhyun berlari dengan begitu cepatnya.

"Kyuniiieee jangan lali nanti jatuh." Belum selesai Changmin berucap, Kyuhyun pun terjatuh.

"Huwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Kyuhyun menangis, lututnya pun terluka, Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menangis.

"Beldalah kan, aku bilang jangan lali." Changmin mengusap luka di lutut Kyuhyun dengan bajunya, Kyuhyun terus saja menangis.

"Cakitttt Minnieee."

"Allaacoo." Tak lama, tubuh Changmin di tarik kasar.

"Kau lagi!" itu Yunho, Yunho segera menggendong Kyuhyun. Changmin yang merasa tidak bersalah pun berdiri dan melihat Yunho.

"Tadi Kyunie teljatuh, Min cuma nolongin aja."

"Kau fikir aku percaya omonganmu anak nakal? Jangan ganggu Kyuhyun. Dosa apa yang orangtuamu perbuat sampai memiliki anak sepertimu." Changmin pun tertunduk takut.

"Pergi!" bentak Yunho membuat Changmin terkejut, Changmin segera berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Yunho segera menghubungi seseorang setelah itu.

"Cari info tentang keluarga anak bernama Changmin, buat sulit keluarganya." Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun terdiam, Changmin mendapatkan kesulitan lagi karenanya. Yunho segera membawa kyuhyun pulang. Changmin berlari karena takut dengan Yunho. Makian Yunho lebih menyeramkan dari pada Jaejoong fikirnya. Changmin terus berlari sampai ia tertabrak dengan lelaki tua di kursi roda.

"aduuuhhh." Pekik Changmin saat bokongnya menyentuh lantai.

"Hati-hati." Ujar Pria tua tersebut. Changmin tersenyum dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf, Min bulu-bulu tadi. _Halaboji_ ga telluka kan?" ujar Changmin, lelaki tua itu tersenyum.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau sedang apa? kau pasien? Kamar mu dimana?" tanya lelaki tua itu beruntun.

"Aduuhhh peltanyaannya catu-catu, Min bingung. Min bulu-bulu coalnya takut pelawat tau Min pelgi. Kamal Min di cana." Changmin menunjuk area pasien penyakit serius.

"Di-di sana? Kau sakit apa? area sana bukan untuk sembarang pasien sayang."

"Ga tau, kata temen Min pas dengel Yoochun _Ajuchi_ bicala, katanya Tumol, tumol itu apa _boji_?" Lelaki tua itu terkejut mendengarnya, anak semanis ini sudah mengalami penyakit yang cukup menyiksa.

"a-a apa ya? Ya sudah tidak usah di bahas. Namaku Jung Jihoon. Siapa namamu hn?"

"Changmin." Ujar Changmin dengan tersenyum riang.

"Margamu?"

"Ga punya. Min ga punya malga, tapi tenang aja _Halaboji_ Min anak baik kok." Jihoon tersenyum dan terkekeh melihat tingkah polos Changmin. Jihoon membelai kepala Changmin.

"Aku tau, ya sudah. Kembali sebelum perawat tau." Changmin mengangguk riang dan meninggalkan Jihoon, Jihoon tersenyum senang, wajah Changmin begitu mirip dengan putranya.

.

Di tempat lain Kyuhyun sedang menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Yunho, tapi Yunho tetap tidak mempercayainya. Yunho sangat melarang Kyuhyun berdekatan dengan Changmin, Kyuhyun hanya diam kesal karena sikap Yunho. Yunho mengantarkan kyuhyun kembali pulang, setelah itu Yunho kembali menuju kantornya.

.

Perawat kembali memasangkan Changmin infus.

"Cakit, kapan Min bica lepasin ini?" tanya Changmin. Perawat itu tersenyum.

"Jika dokter sudah bolehin."

"kapan? Tangan Min cakit lama-lama."

"Nanti Minnie sayang, sudah. Jangan lepasin lagi ya. Kalau mau sembuh." Changmin mengangguk mengerti. Perawat pun meninggalkan kamar Changmin, tak lama setelah itu Yoochun mendapat kabar bahwa pihak Rumah Sakit tidak mau untuk menampung Changmin. Pihak Rumah sakit hanya mengetahui keluarga Changmin itu Yoochun dan Junsu. Maka dari itulah pihak Rumah Sakit mengabari Yoochun. Yoochun pun bingung apa masalahnya, semua Adminitrasi sudah beres. Pihak Rumah Sakit bungkam akan hal ini. Siang itu Yoochun pun membawa Changmin pulang karena Rumah Sakit sudah tidak bertanggung Jawab. Yoochun menghubungi Junsu, Junsu pun terkejut mendengarnya.

.

Jaejoong menghampiri Junsu yang nampak bersedih.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong

"Changmin _hyung_." Wajah Jaejoong berubah cemas mendengar nama Changmin.

"Changmin kenapa?"

"Pihak Rumah Sakit tidak mau menangani Changmin, sekarang Yoochun sudah membawa Changmin pulang." Jaejoong pun terduduk lemas mendengarnya, apakah Tuhan benar-benar meminta Changmin, hingga semua di persulit? Jaejoong pun mulai terisak, Junsu mencoba menenangkannya.

Di tempat lain Yunho sedang menerima kabar dari seseorang di telepon.

"Beres tuan Jung, anak itu sedang sakit. Kami meminta pihak Rumah Sakit memberhentikan perawatannya."

"Baguslah. Anak itu selalu mengganggu anakku."

"Tapi tuan, apa ini tidak terlalu kejam? Anak itu sepertinya sakit serius."

"Aku tidak peduli, dia bukan anakku ini." Yunho pun mematikan ponselnya, ia tersenyum senang. Yunho sudah berada di kantornya kini, sebelumnya ia mengantarkan Kyuhyun kembali ke Rumahnya. Yunho melihat Jaejoong dari kejauhan, senyum pun kembali terukir dari bibirnya.

"Selalu mempesona." Guman Yunho.

.

.

Mianhae Umma!

.

.

Malam tiba, Jaejoong pun bergegas kembali pulang dengan cepat, Yoochun sudah tidak ada di rumah, dengan kata lain Changmin sendirian di rumah. Para maid memang tidak ada jika hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Jaejoong tidak menyadari Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang. Jaejoong melajukan mobilnya dengan begitu cepat, sampai tiba di rumah mewahnya.

Jaejoong segera berlari masuk ke dalam, Yunho pun segera berlari mengikuti Jaejoong, Yunho tau kondisi rumah Jaejoong saat ini. Sepi. Jaejoong mulai menyadari dirinya diikuti, Jaejoong pun menengok, ternyata benar. Yunho tersenyum di bealakangnya kini.

"Kau?!" Jaejoong pun terkejut.

"Ya, rumahmu sedang sepi ya? Kebetulan sekali." Yunho terus berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, Jaejoong melangkah mundur.

"Apa maksudmu?! Jangan mendekat!"

"Sudah lama kita tidak bersenang-senang sayang." Yunho terus saja maju hingga Jaejoong terjatuh di Sofa, wajah Jaejoong sudah sangat ketakutan. Yunho semakin mendekatinya dan mengunci tangan Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

"Siapapun Tolloong akuuu!" teriak Jaejoong. Yunho hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bodoh, tidak ada orang di rumahmu setiap Sabtu dan Minggu sayang." Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, dari mana Yunho mengetahuinya. Yunho pun mulai mendekati wajah Jaejoong dan menciumnya paksa, Jaejoong terus saja memberontak.

.

Changmin terbangun saat mendengar suara berisik, ia segera keluar dan turun. Changmin terkejut saat melihat _Umma_ nya di sakiti seseorang, Changmin berlari dan memukuli Yunho.

"Lepacin _Umma_ , hiks, jangan cakitin _Umma_ Min." karena merasa di ganggu, Yunho pun mendorong kasar Changmin hingga kening Changmin terbentur meja, Yunho terkejut melihat wajah anak tersebut. Jaejoong yang melihat Changmin terluka pun berdiri menghampirinya.

"A-astaga Changmin."

" _Umma_ ga apa-apa kan?" tanyanya kemudian mata Changmin pun terpejam, Yunho melihat bingung ini semua, Changmin anak Jaejoong? Siapa itu Changmin? Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong, Yunho hendak menyentuh Changmin tapi Jaejoong menepis kasar tangan Yunho.

"Jangan sentuh anakku! Kau menyakitinya!"

"A-anak? Apa kau hamil karena kejadian itu?" tanya Yunho takut. Takut kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Karena mu aku menderita, dan sebagai pelampiasannya aku menyiksa Changmin, jadi aku mohon dengan sangat, jangan ganggu dan sakiti anakku! Sudah cukup yang ia rasa." Yunho pun seperti mendapat tamparan. Changmin anaknya, anak kandungnya.

" _ **Diam! Jangan ganggu Kyuhyun lagi, atau aku menyuruh pihak sekolah mengeluarkanmu, aku tidak peduli siapa orang tuamu." Tubuh Changmin bergetar hebat, matanya sudah berair, Yunho menggendong Kyuhyun masuk kedalam, sementara Changmin hanya menatap mereka dengan raut wajah sedih.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kau lagi!" Yunho segera menggendong Kyuhyun. Changmin yang merasa tidak bersalah pun berdiri dan melihat Yunho.**_

" _ **Tadi Kyunie teljatuh, Min cuma nolongin aja."**_

" _ **Kau fikir aku percaya omonganmu anak nakal? Jangan ganggu Kyuhyun. Dosa apa yang orangtuamu perbuat sampai memiliki anak sepertimu." Changmin pun tertunduk takut.**_

" _ **Pergi!" bentak Yunho membuat Changmin terkejut, Changmin segera berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Yunho segera menghubungi seseorang setelah itu.**_

" _ **Cari info tentang keluarga anak bernama Changmin, buat sulit keluarganya." Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun terdiam, Changmin mendapatkan kesulitan lagi karenanya.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Beres tuan Jung, anak itu sedang sakit. Kami meminta pihak Rumah Sakit memberhentikan perawatannya."**_

" _ **Baguslah. Anak itu selalu mengganggu anakku."**_

" _ **Tapi tuan, apa ini tidak terlalu kejam? Anak itu sepertinya sakit serius."**_

" _ **Aku tidak peduli, dia bukan anakku ini."**_

Yunho pun mengalirkan air matanya, anak yang seharusnya ia sayangi, selalu saja ia persulit. Yunho menatap Changmin yang sedang Jaejoong peluk erat.

"Kita bawa Changmin ke Rumah Sakit, ayo Jae." Jaejoong pun menatap Yunho.

"Di sini hanya 1 Rumah Sakit, ada pun sangat Jauh, tadi siang Rumah sakit tidak mau menangani Changmin." Yunho semakin sakit mendengarnya.

"Akan aku tangani semuanya." Jaejoong pun mengangguk dan berdiri dengan menggendong Changmin yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi bersama ke Rumah sakit tersebut, Yunho melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat, hatinya sangat kacau kini. Sesekali ia melirik Changmin yang berada di dekapan Jaejoong.

" _Maafkan Appa sayang, maaf."_ Batin Yunho.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sungguh berharap atas keselamatan Changmin saat ini. Mereka tidak ingin Changmin kenapa-kenapa. Kedua orang ini saling di liputi rasa bersalah, apa Tuhan mengizinkan mereka perbaiki semuanya?

TBC

Makasih Riviewnya


	4. Chapter 4

Mianhae Umma!

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berada di Rumah Sakit kini, awalnya pihak Rumah Sakit menolak Changmin karena takut, tetapi dengan emosi Yunho pun angkat bicara. Changmin sudah mendapat perawatan, Jaejoong terus menerus menangis, ingin rasanya Yunho merangkul dan menenangkan Jaejoong, tapi ia tidak mampu. Luka Changmin sudah di obati, Changmin kembali ke kamar rawatnya, Jaejoong dan Yunho setia menemani anak manis itu. Jaejoong terus membelai rambut Changmin.

"Changminnie, ayo bangun jika kau sayang _Umma_ , hiks. _Umma_ janji ga akan memukul, tidak akan memarahi, dan tidak akan mengurungmu lagi. Bangun sayang." Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya, Yunho hanya mampu memandang tubuh lemah anaknya dengan perasaan kacau, apa kemarin perasaannya kacau karena Changmin yang dalam bahaya. Semua tindakan Yunho membuat Changmin sulit.

"Maaf untuk semua Jae, Changmin dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena aku yang meminta, sampai pemberhentian perawatan Changmin di Rumah Sakit pun karena ulahku. Changmin sering kali mengganggu Kyuhyun, aku terpancing emosi." Jaejoong pun tak menengok sama sekali, Jaejoong terus menciumi tangan Changmin yang tampak lemah.

"Changmin anak yang baik, dia tak mungkin mengganggu anakmu, kau tau? Aku baru menyesali perbuatanku kemarin, aku tidak pernah perlakukan Changmin dengan baik, jika aku mengingat hari itu, aku melimpahkan semua amarahku padanya. Di sini, Changmin yang menderita, padahal ia tidak mengerti masalah yang terjadi. Aku orang tua yang bodoh. Hiks." Yunho pun tertunduk. Rasa sesal menghantuinya. Yunho tak sanggup untuk melihatnya, ia pun keluar dari kamar rawat Changmin.

.

Malam semakin larut, Jaejoong sudah tertidur di samping Changmin, sementara Yunho hanya masuk sebentar untuk menyelimuti Jaejoong dan melihat kondisi Changmin, setelah itu Yunho kembali keluar dan menunggu Changmin di luar kamar tersebut, sulit untuk memejamkan mata untuk Yunho saat ini. Tak lama setelah itu Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Changmin dengan wajah yang sangat cemas, Yunho segera berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong, Jaejoong berteriak memanggil dokter dengan wajah yang begitu panik.

"Ada apa Jae?" Ujar Yunho tidak kalah cemas.

"Changmin kejang-kejang Yun, astaga. Hiks."

"Apa?! yasudah kau kembali temani Changmin, aku akan memanggil dokter." Jaejoong mengangguk patuh, Yunho segera berlari mencari dokter, air matanya terjatuh. Mengapa ia tampak begitu lemah kini?. Jaejoong tampak begitu panik, mata Changmin masih terpejam, tapi tubuhnya kejang.

"Hiks, kau kenapa sayang, jangan buat _Umma_ takut. Min-nie, hiks." Jaejoong merangkul tubuh Changmin yang kejang, tak lama Yunho datang bersama sang dokter. Yunho segera menarik tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Jaejoong terus menangis histeris melihat kondisi Changmin.

"Changmin, Yun. Hiks. Jangan ambil anakku, hiks." Air mata Yunho kembali terjatuh, hatinya pun sakit melihat Changmin seperti itu, ia berusaha tegar. Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut. Anak adalah penyatu orang tua bukan? lihat lah, secara tidak mereka sadari, Yunho dan Jaejoong saling membagi kesedihannya.

Changmin kembali tenang saat dokter menyuntikan obat penenang. Dokter pun menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Changmin sudah kembali tenang. Jika terjadi sesuatu lagi panggil kami." Yunho dan Jaejoong pun mengangguk. Sang dokter kembali keluar. Jaejoong kembali menghampiri Changmin, ia sangat tidak sanggup jika Tuhan mengambil Changmin. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup.

.

Pagi telah tiba, malam menakutkan bagi Jaejoong dan Yunho telah terlewati. Mata bambi itu pun terbuka, ia melihat Jaejoong yang tertidur di sampingnya, dan orang lain yang wajahnya belum nampak oleh Changmin di sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Changmin pun menggeserkan tangannya yang di genggam Jaejoong, aktivitas Changmin pun membangunkan Jaejoong.

"Minnie sudah bangun sayang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum, mata Jaejoong masih tampak lelah, tapi ia sangat senang saat Changmin terjaga. Yunho pun tersadar dari tidurnya. Changmin hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Min dimana _Umma_?" tanyanya.

"Kamu di Rumah Sakit sayang."

"Kok di cini telus, Min mau pulang _Umma_ , ntal dicini Min di cuntik lagi." Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum walau batinnya sangat sakit.

"Biar kau sembuh Changminnie." Changmin pun menengok saat Yunho mulai angkat bicara, Changmin terkejut melihat Yunho, tangan mungil Changmin pun mencengkram erat kemeja Jaejoong. Yunho sangat tau Changmin takut padanya.

" _A-ajuchi_ , Min benelan ga nakalin Kyunie. _Ajuchi_ macih malah cama Min. Maafin Min." Yunho mencoba tersenyum, ia pun mengusap lembut wajah Changmin.

"Maafin _Appa_ sayang." Changmin membulatkan matanya saat Yunho menyapa dirinya dengan sebutan _Appa_ , Changmin melirik Jaejoong kemudian, Jaejoong pun mengangguk.

"Min punya _Appa_? Belati Min bukan anak halam kan _Umma_? Min bukan anak bawa cial lagi kan? Accikkkkk." Jaejoong menunduk menahan tangisnya, hati Yunho pun sakit mendengar celotehan Changmin. Yunho tersenyum pahit mendengarnya.

"Mulai saat ini, tidak ada yang boleh mengatakan itu lagi ya. Bilang _Appa_ jika orang mengatakan itu padamu. _Appa_ akan beri hukuman mereka." Ujar Yunho. Changmin pun menggeleng.

" _Aniya_ , kata Cuie _Ajuma_ , kita halus bisa maafin olang yang jahatin kita, bial Tuhan yang balesin itu cemua." Yunho terdiam, ia seakan di beri pelajaran oleh anaknya saat ini. Yunho tersenyum dan mengecup kening Changmin.

"Sembuh ya, demi _Appa_ dan _Umma_ , setelah kau sembuh kita jalan-jalan. Teman-temanmu di Sekolah menunggumu juga."

"Min udah ga boleh cekolah _Appa_ , Cekolah ga mau nelima anak nakal cepelti Min." Yunho memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam agar tidak menangis di hadapan Changmin kini.

"Mereka harus mau sayang, percayalah." Changmin pun mengangguk riang, Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya. Yunho harus kembali pulang, semalaman ini dia di Rumah Sakit, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun harus ia perhatikan, tapi ia pun kini tau siapa yang lebih penting di antara keduanya. Yoochun dan Junsu pun datang untuk menggantikan Jaejoong menunggu Changmin, awalnya Jaejoong menolak untuk pulang, Jaejoong takut kejadian semalam terulang kembali, tetapi Yoochun dan Junsu meyakinkan Jaejoong Changmin akan baik-baik saja. Akhirnya Jaejoong mau untuk kembali pulang.

Yoochun dan Junsu sedang bersama Changmin, Yoochun membawakan beberapa mainan untuk Changmin agar Changmin tidak bosan. Dan benar. Changmin sangat senang atas pemberian Yoochun tersebut. Ia tersenyum riang kini.

"Kau senang sayang?" tanya Junsu dengan mengusap lembut wajah Changmin.

"Ceneng banget, lobot dali Chun _Ajuchi_ kelen banget." Changmin terus memainkan robot tersebut dengan riang membuat Yoochun dan Junsu tersenyum. Tubuh Changmin terlihat kurus kini, bahkan di tangan anak ini tampak beberapa bekas jarum suntik. Pasti menyakitkan. Tapi tidak pernah tampak Changmin mengeluh olehnya.

"Min ceneng banget, cemalem _Appa_ cama _Umma_ temenin Min bobo. Cekarang _Ajuchi_ cama _Ajuma_ temenin Min main." Yoochun dan Junsu menyeritkan dahinya saat Changmin menyebut ' _appa_ ', jelas Yoochun dan Junsu tidak tau, Yunho pergi sebelum mereka datang.

" _Appa_?" tanya Yoochun dan Junsu, Changmin mengangguk.

" _Ne,_ _Appa_ Min tampan cekali. _Appa_ janji ntal bakal kecini lagi."

"Minnie tau siapa nama _Appa_ Minnie hn?" tanya Yoochun penasaran, Changmin menggeleng. Yoochun dan Junsu hanya mendesah kecewa.

"Min bocan di kamal telus, Min mau kelual." Changmin memang tampak bosan, Yoochun pun menuruti kemauan Changmin, Yoochun menggengdong Changmin, sementara Junsu membawa infusan Changmin. Tidak banyak orang lalu lalang pagi ini di Rumah Sakit, Yoochun pun membawa Changmin ke Taman Rumah Sakit, mereka duduk di bangku tersebut dengan melihat Taman yang cukup indah.

.

Dilain tempat, Yunho telah usai mandi dan kini sudah siap lagi untuk pergi, Kyuhyun pun memandang Yunho yang tampak tergesa-gesa. Ia sangat penasaran mengapa Yunho sampai seperti ini.

" _Appa_. Mau pelgi lagi? Cemalem _Appa_ ga pulang?" tanyanya, Yunho tersenyum.

"Ya, _Appa_ semalam menginap di Rumah Sakit."

"Ciapa yang cakit?"

"an-.." Yunho menghentikan ucapannya, ia tidak mungkin memberitahu kyuhyun secepat ini, ia pasti shock. Yunho harus menunggu waktu yang tepat. Kyuhyun menatap Yunho menunggu jawaban.

"Anak teman _Appa_ sayang, Kyunie hari ini tidak apa kan _Appa_ tinggal, ada pekerjaan yang harus _Appa_ urus." Kyuhyun pun mengangguk, Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun.

"Pintar. _Appa_ pergi dulu ya." Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk. Yunho pun pergi, Yunho harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit, kondisi Changmin masih sangat lemah, Yunho tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi.

.

Jaejoong tidak ingin berlama-lama meninggalkan Changmin, Jaejoong hanya mandi dan menyalin baju saja, setelah itu Jaejoong kembali ke Rumah Sakit, bahkan kini Jaejoong sudah berada di Rumah sakit.

" _Umma_ datang sa-.." Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti saat kamar Changmin kosong, fikiran Jaejoong pun kacau kini.

"Min, astaga kau dimana sayang." Jaejoong pun mencari keluar, wajahnya sangat cemas, matanya kembali memerah, ia mencoba menjauhkan fikiran buruknya. Jaejoong berpapasan dengan Yunho, Yunho tak kalah panik saat melihat ketakutan di wajah Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Changmin tidak ada di kamarnya Yun. Astaga kemana dia."

"Tenang Jae, kau sudah tanya perawat?" Jaejoong pun menggeleng

"Aku panik Yun, tidak terfikir kesana."

"Ya sudah, kita cari dengan tenang, oke." Jaejoong mengangguk, mereka pun mencari Changmin bersama. Sementara itu Changmin sedang asik tertawa bersama Yoochun dan Junsu di bangku Taman. Yoochun yang mendengar suara Jaejoong dari kejauhan pun berdiri.

"Jae! Disini!" ujar Yoochun melambaikan tangannya, Jaejoong yang melihatnya segara berlari menghampiri Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin, semantara itu Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Bodoh! Beritahu aku jika kau membawa Changmin keluar!" marah Jaejoong pada Yoochun.

"Maaf Jae, tapi seharusnya kau pun tau Changmin baik-baik saja kan? Aku dan Junsu pasti menjaganya." Bela Yoochun, Jaejoong hanya menatap kesal Yoochun, Jaejoong segera menghampiri Changmin yang tersenyum, Jaejoong memegang lengan Changmin kini.

"Jangan ulangi lagi! _Umma_ tidak suka. Hiks. Jangan pergi tanpa _Umma_ tau. Jangan buat _Umma_ takut! Arra?!" Jaejoong sudah mengalirkan air matanya kini, bibir Changmin pun bergetar.

"Kau tau, _Umma_ hampir mati saat kau tidak ada?! Hiks, _Umma_ mohon, jangan pergi tanpa umma tau." Jaejoong sudah mengalirkan air matanya.

"Huwweee _Umma_ jangan nangis. _Mianhae Umma_. Maafin Min." Changmin menangis karena melihat Jaejoong menangis. Jaejoong segera memeluk Changmin dengan sangat eratnya. Yoochun dan Junsu tersenyum melihat adegan ini. Jaejoong sudah benar-benar mau menerima Changmin. Yunho pun menghampiri Jaejoong dan Changmin. Yunho berjongkok kini dengan menatap Changmin dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

"Jangan buat kami cemas lagi Minnie." Changmin mengangguk. Jaejoong melepas pelukannya, ia pun menghujani wajah Changmin dengan kecupannya.

"Maafkan _Umma_ ya? _Umma_ memarahi mu lagi."

" _Aniya_. Min cuka _Umma_ kawatilin Min. _Umma_ jangan nangis lagi kalena Min ya." Tangan mungil Changmin menghapus air mata di pipi Jaejoong kini. Jaejoong tersenyum, begitupun Yunho yang berada di belakang Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun berdiri dan menggendong Changmin untuk kembali ke kamar rawatnya, sementara Yunho membawa infusan Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka sudah berada di Kamar rawat Changmin saat ini, Changmin sudah berada di tempat tidurnya lagi. Yoochun dan Junsu terus saja melirik Yunho, Yunho yang menyadari hal itu pun menegrti dan segera mengenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Jung Yunho, _Appa_ kandung Changmin." Ujar Yunho, Junsu yang mengenali nama tersebut mulai bicara.

"Jung Yunho? Bukankah itu nama pemilik agency dimana Jaejoong bekerja sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Astaga." Jaejoong tak memperdulikan pembahasan mereka, Jaejoong sibuk menemani Changmin.

"Yunho-ah, bisa kita bicara berdua? Ini masalah Changmin." Yunho pun menyeritkan dahinya, Jaejoong dan Junsu melirik Yoochun kini.

"Kalau itu masalah Changmin, aku berhak tau, aku _Umma_ nya." Ujar Jaejoong, Changmin hanya melirik Jaejoong tak mengerti dengan perkataan orang dewasa. Yunho dan Yoochun hanya melirik Jaejoong.

"Ya, terserahmu saja Jae. Kita keluar." Yoochun pun keluar dari kamar tersebut, Jaejoong meminta Junsu menjaga Changmin. Kini Yoochun sudah berhadapan dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong, orangtua kandung Changmin yang berhak memutuskan yang terbaik untuk Changmin.

"Jujur, aku tidak menyukaimu Yun, selain kau hancurkan kehidupan sahabatku, kau juga lah akar dari sikap kasar Jaejoong pada Changmin. Tapi itu masa lalu kalian, aku tidak berhak mencampurinya." Ujar Yoochun, Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya tertunduk seperti anak yang sedang dimarahi.

"Changmin sudah seperti anakku sendiri, tapi aku sadar. Aku tidak berhak untuk menentukan yang terbaik untuk Changmin. Kalian sudah tau bukan Changmin mengidap Tumor di otak? Operasi pun kemungkinan keberhasilan 25% di karenakan usianya yang masih balita, tetapi jika kita melakukan kemoterapi atau pengobatan lainnya, Changmin merasa sangat tersiksa. Kalian yang berhak memilih itu semua, jika terlalu lama tumor itu akan terus tumbuh."

"Persentase keberhasilan hanya 25%?" tanya Yunho, Yoochun pun mengangguk.

"Lakukan pengobatan tanpa operasi, aku tidak mau kehilangan Changmin." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Tapi Jae, Changmin akan tersiksa."

"Changmin itu kuat! 25% keberhasilannya, peluang Changmin selamat itu kecil, aku tidak relakan itu." Yunho hanya bisa mendesah bingung. Pada akhirnya pun Yunho harus menuruti keinginan Jaejoong. Yoochun mempercayakan keputusan Yunho dan Jaejoong, mereka yang lebih tau mana yang terbaik untuk Changmin.

.

.

Mianhae Umma.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, Yoochun dan Junsu sudah kembali untuk pulang beberapa jam lalu. Yunho pun sudah siap untuk kembali pulang, Changmin sedang tertidur saat ini, ia sungguh sangat senang karena Yunho dan Jaejoong menemaninya seharian ini. Besok Yunho telah menjadwalkan Changmin untuk melakukan pengobatan pertamanya.

"Aku pulang, kyuhyun kasihan sendiri di rumah. Kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu pada Changmin." Ujar Yunho.

"Urusi saja anakmu itu, Changmin sudah memiliki aku, itu cukup." Yunho kembali menghelakan nafas beratnya.

"Anakku hanya Changminnie Jae, akan tetapi Kyuhyun sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku pula." Jaejoong melirik Yunho dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Orang tua Kyuhyun sudah tiada, ayahnya Siwon kerabatku sudah meninggal saat kecelakaan pesawat, dan Kibum ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak pernah menikah. Aku hanya mencintai satu orang saja, ya memang awalnya aku hanya niat menghancurkan hidupnya, tapi setelah itu aku mencintainya pada pandangan pertama." Jaejoong menyeritkan dahinya. Yunho menatap dalam Jaejoong.

"Dia _Umma_ dari anakku Changmin." Jujur Jaejoong terkejut, tapi ia berusaha bersikap acuh. Yunho hanya menghelakan nafasnya, ia menghampiri Changmin yang tertidur, Yunho mengecup kening Changmin dengan penuh kasih.

" _Appa_ pulang, besok _Appa_ temani kamu lagi ya." Ujarnya, Jaejoong hanya melirik Yunho diam-diam.

"Aku pulang Jae." Ujar Yunho, tapi tak ada sahutan apapun dari Jaejoong, Yunho akhirnya pun keluar. Ucapan Yunho masih saja terngiang di telinganya.

"… _ **. Aku tidak pernah menikah. Aku hanya mencintai satu orang saja, ya memang awalnya aku hanya niat menghancurkan hidupnya, tapi setelah itu aku mencintainya pada pandangan pertama."**_

" _ **Dia Umma dari anakku Changmin."**_

"Dia fikir aku akan luluh dan melupakan semuanya? Ck!" guman Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong terus membelai lembut rambut kepala Changmin. Jaejoong berharap Tuhan masih mengasihinya, Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan Changmin pergi begitu cepat. Jaejoong sangat berharap ia bisa memberikan kasih sayang pada Changmin yang selama ini ia tidak berikan. Jaejoong bukan tidak menyayangi Changmin dengan menolak melakukan operasi, Jaejoong sangat takut kemungkinan buruk itu terjadi, persentase keberhasilan hanya 25%, sisanya itu gagal. Jika saja operasi itu gagal, bukankah Changmin akan meninggalkan dirinya selamanya? Jaejoong belum sempat memberikan kebahagian untuk Changmin. Jaejoong tidak ingin menyesal. Itu saja. Dan lagi dokter pun tidak menjamin penyakit Changmin sembuh 100%.

Waktu berjalan cepat, jam pun sudah menunjukan pukul 19:00 KST. Changmin sedang menyantap makanannya dengan suapan dari Jaejoong, beberapa kali Changmin menutup mulutnya menolak makanan dari Jaejoong, akan tetapi dengan telatennya Jaejoong membujuk Changmin agar nasi itu habis dimakan Changmin.

"Cudaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, Min kenyang _Umma_. Naci cama lauknya Min ga cukaaa."

"Sekali lagi, habis ini _Umma_ janji tidak lagi."

"Dali tadi gitu mulu, Min ga mauuuuuu." Jaejoong pun mendesah frustasi, Jaejoong melirik Changmin kini yang juga menatap dirinya. Kini Jaejoong meletakan nampan yang berisi nasi dan lauk Rumah sakit tersebut di atas meja. Jaejoong berdiri, Changmin masih menatapnya, Jaejoong tau itu.

" _Umma._ Malah ya?" tanya Changmin, Jaejoong hanya diam dan melihat Changmin. Changmin pun tertunduk.

" _Mianhae_. Min ga cuka nacinya. Mulut Min lacanya pahit." Jaejoong mengerti, nafsu makan Changmin memang berkurang karena penyakit ini, tapi jika terus di biarkan badan Changmin akan semakin kurus. Penyakit bukannya harus di lawan? Tapi Jaejoong pun paham dengan sangat Changmin tidak mengerti penyakitnya sangat berbahaya. Jaejoong kembali duduk pada kursi. Jaejoong menatap Changmin kini.

"Minnie mau sembuh?" tanya Jaejoong, Changmin pun mengangguk.

"Minnie sayang _Umma_.?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Cayang banget."

"Kalau Minnie masih ga makan, kapan Minnie sembuh. Apa Minnie mau terus lihat _Umma_ menangis karena Minnie sakit? _Umma_ tidak mau dokter terus menyuntik Minnie, _Umma_ tidak mau Minnie terus merasakan sakit. Lihat badan Minnie sekarang, kurus." Mata Jaejoong sudah memerah, bahkan air matanya sudah nyaris terjatuh. Sementara itu bibir Changmin bergetar, ia sangat tidak sanggup jika melihat Jaejoong menangis.

" _Umma_ jangan nangis, Min mau makannya deh, Min ga mau _Umma_ cedih. Maafin Min _Umma_." Jaejoong tersenyum, ia mengusap wajah Changmin dan mengecup lembut kening Changmin. Jaejoong kembali mengambil nampan yang berisi makanan untuk segera kembali menyuapi Changmin. Changmin makan tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun, Changmin tidak ingin melihat Jaejoong bersedih lagi.

.

Dilain tempat, Yunho menemani Kyuhyun menonton seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Fikiran Yunho terbagi kini, Yunho takut terjadi hal buruk pada Changmin, tapi di sisi lain Yunho tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyun (lagi) seperti kemarin.

"Kau sudah berteman dengan Changmin lama?" Yunho mulai menanyakan Changmin pada Kyuhyun, Yunho ingin lebih mengenal Changmin, Kyuhyun pun melirik dan menyeritkan dahinya heran. Kyuhyun heran karena Yunho menanyakan tentang Changmin, yang Kyuhyun ketahui, Yunho sangat membenci Changmin.

" _Appa_ tanya-tanya Minnie Chwang buat apa?"

" _Appa_ hanya ingin tau."

" _Appa_ ga cakitin Minnie Chwang lagi tapi ya, Janji." Ucapan Kyuhyun seperti menampar Yunho, sesering itukah ia menyakiti Changmin, hatinya bahkan ngilu untuk mengingatnya.

"Ya, _Appa_ tidak akan menyakiti Changmin lagi." Kyuhyun pun tersenyum.

"Kyunie balu aja temenan cama Minnie Chwang, Jonghyun cama Minho juga. Minnie Chwang ga punya teman di cekolah, _Appa_. Olang tua pada ga bolehin kita temenan cama Minnie Chwang. Pala cocaengnim juga ga cuka Minnie Chwang, yang baik cama Minnie Chwang Cuma Yoona cocaengnim."

"Kenapa Changmin di perlakukan seperti itu?"

"Katanya Minnie Chwang itu anak halam, acal-uculnya ga jelas, telus bawa cial. Anak halam itu apa ci _Appa_?" Yunho pun terdiam, ia harus menjawab apa kini?.

"Suatu saat kau akan tau. Lalu mengapa kau mau berteman dengannya?"

"Minnie Chwang baik telnyata, _Appa_ ingat waktu kami di cangka belkelahi di depan cekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun, Yunho pun mengangguk, dan mulai menyimak cerita Kyuhyun.

"Cebenelnya Kyunie nyalis di tablak motol, tapi Minnie Chwang nalik Kyunie, telus kami teljatuh, kepala Minnie Chang juga telbentul kelas, Kyunie dengel kok." Yunho kembali mengingat kejadian itu, Changmin sudah melakukan hal baik, tapi? Apa yang ia lakukan, menyuruh Sekolah mengeluarkan Changmin.

"Telus lagi di lumah cakit, Minnie Chwang cudah bilang jangan lali cama Kyunie, tapi Kyunie abaikan, akhilnya Kyunie teljatuh, Minnie Chwang mau nolongin Kyunie, tapi _Appa_ dateng malahin Minnie Chwang lagi." Sakit. Itu yang Yunho rasakan pada hatinya. Changmin tidak pernah mengganggu Kyuhyun, Changmin selalu melakukan kebaikan, tapi, semua orang bahkan Yunho sendiri selalu menyalahkan Changmin.

"Minnie Chwang ga pelnah di antal cekolah _Appa_. Dia celalu datang cendili."

"Begitu? Ya sudah. Ini sudah saatnya tidur, besok kau pun harus sekolah bukan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, Yunho mematikan televisi dan menggendong Kyuhyun ke Kamarnya.

Semua cerita Kyuhyun membuat Yunho semakin bersalah pada Changmin, selagi semua orang menghina Changmin, Yunho pun ikut andil di sana, bahkan mempersulit kehidupan anaknya sendiri. Jika ia bisa memutar waktu, ia tidak akan menuruti kata sang Ayah untuk membuat kehidupan Jaejoong hancur dengan memperkosanya. Seperti ucapan Yoochun akar permasalahan ini ada padanya. Jika saja bukan karena perselisihan Ayahnya dan Ayah Jaejoong, Yunho tak akan mengenal Jaejoong, bahkan memperkosanya. Buruknya lagi Yunho menyukai Jaejoong sejak itu. Dalam permainan ini benar kata Jaaejoong, Changmin yang menjadi korban. Seandainya waktu bisa berputar kembali, tapi itu hanya kemustahilan.

.

Hari telah berganti, pagi pun telah tiba. Yunho sudah mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke Taman Kanak-kanak. Yunho segera bergegas ke Rumah sakit untuk menemani Changmin melakukan Kemoterapi. Ini pengobatan pertama Changmin, pasti sangat membuatnya sakit.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Yunho ke Rumah Sakit, Kini Yunho sedang berjalan menuju kamar Changmin. Dokter sedang memeriksa kondisi Changmin, Yunho sempat takut, ia berfikir kondisi Changmin kembali lemah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Hanya memeriksa, kira-kira jam 10:00 nanti Changmin akan melakukan pengobatan."

"Syukurlah, aku kira terjadi sesuatu."

Dokter pun selesai memeriksa, Kondisi Changmin sudah lebih membaik. Changmin tersenyum riang melihat kedatangan Yunho. Yunho pun tersenyum melihat Changmin yang lebih membaik. Ia berharap Changmin terus membaik. Semoga saja Tuhan mengabulkan harapan Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk kesembuhan Changmin.

TBC

Maaf agak lama, kemarin ga sempet untuk ngetik,hehe.

Maaf jika ada beberapa typo, ga sempet edit -v

Ahh besok tgl 13, adakah Cassie yang ke acara DBA? Ketemuan yuk

:v –ngaco-


	5. Chapter 5

Mianhae Umma..!

Pengobatan Changmin akan berlangsung 1 jam lagi. Yunho meminta izin pada Changmin untuk pergi sebentar, ada hal yang harus Yunho lakukan, ini demi Changmin pula. Jaejoong hanya menganggap Yunho tidak ada, ia selalu mengabaikan ucapan Yunho. Yunho tau itu. Yunho pun tak ambil pusing hal ini, yang harus ia fikirkan sekarang hanya Changmin.

" _Appa_ pergi sebentar ya, sebelum kau melakukan pengobatan, _Appa_ pastikan, _Appa_ sudah ada disini." Ujar Yunho dengan membelai lembut wajah Changmin, Changmin tersenyum senang dan mengangguk.

"Sip _Appa_."

"Anak pintar." Ujar Yunho tersenyum, Yunho melirik Jaejoong kini.

"Aku pergi sebentar Jae." Ujar Yunho, tapi apa yang Yunho dapati? Jaejoong hanya diam, dan kini melirik Changmin dan tersenyum pada Changmin. Yunho mencoba untuk sabar, ia tau kesalahannya tempo lalu sulit untuk di maafkan. Yunho pun akhirnya keluar, ia berjalan di sepanjang koridor Rumah Sakit kini, sampai ia pun berhenti di kamar rawat seseorang, tanpak Yunho menarik nafas sebelum masuk kedalam kamar rawat tersebut. Yunho membuka pintu tersebut dan mulai masuk ke dalam kamar rawat itu. Yunho tersenyum saat ia melihat sosok lelaki tua sedang membaca beberapa berkas.

" _Appa_." Ujar Yunho, lelaki tua itu pun tersenyum.

"Kau datang kemari lagi Yun? Tidak biasanya, aku baik-baik saja, besok pun sudah di perbolehkan pulang." Yunho mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping kasur lelaki tua tersebut, Yunho menggenggam tangan ayahnya.

"Maafkan Yunho." Lelaki tua itu menyeritkan dahinya tidak mengerti maksud Yunho, apalagi kini mata Yunho sudah memerah, ini tidak biasanya. Ayah Yunho tau, anaknya adalah pria yang tidak mudah menangis. Sang ayah pun mengusap lembut kepala Yunho.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Anakku kini sedang sakit _Appa_ , bahkan nyawanya sudah sulit untuk tertolong."

"Kyuhyun sakit apa? bukankah dia anak yang sehat Yun?" Yunho menarik nafas dalam.

"Bukan Kyuhyun." Sang ayah pun menyeritkan dahinya karena binggung.

"Lalu? Anakmu bukannya hanya Kyuhyun? Kau ini belum menikah Yun." Tubuh Yunho sudah sedikit bergetar, ia harus menceritakan semua ini.

" _Appa_ ingat kejadian 5 tahun silam? _Appa_ menyuruhku mendekati anak dari pengusaha Kim?" tanya Yunho, Sang Ayah pun mengangguk.

" _Appa_ menyuruhku menghancurkan hidupnya. _Appa_ tau apa yang aku lakukan padanya? Aku memperkosanya _Appa_. Aku fikir itu jalan tercepat membuat dia hancur dan benar. Pengusaha Kim itu pun kita dengar kabar meninggalnya. _Appa_ tau karena apa?" Sang aAyah pun menggeleng, dan menunggu Yunho untuk kembali bercerita.

"Karena anaknya hamil _Appa_. Dia mengandung anak Yunho." Sang Ayah nampak terkejut.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa, lalu?"

"Dia melahirkan anak laki-laki yang sangat tampan, baik. Tapi.. " Yunho kembali menarik nafas dalam, menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Anakku mendapat perlakuan buruk setiap harinya, Jaejoong membenciku, tapi setiap harinya ia melimpahkan semua amarahnya pada anakku, bahkan Jaejoong tak memberikan anakku marga, sehingga semua orang bebas menghina anakku. Mereka mengatakan anakku anak haram dan pembawa sial _Appa_." Tubuh Yunho semakin bergetar, wajahnya sudah penuh air mata kini.

"Astaga, lalu?"

"Buruknya, secara tidak langsung aku pun mempersulit kehidupan anakku sendiri, aku menyuruh pihak sekolah mengeluarkan anakku, dan memberhentikan pengobatan anakku dari Rumah sakit ini, aku salah faham, aku selalu berfikir anakku itu anak nakal yang sering mengganggu Kyuhyun. Suatu hari aku datang ke Rumah Jaejoong, _Appa_ tau? Aku menyukai Jaejoong. Maafkan aku, di sana aku kembali mencelecehkan Jaejoong, tapi.. anakku datang dan melindungi Jaejoong, tak sadar aku mendorong kasar anakku dan ia terluka. Disana lah semua rahasia terbongkar _Appa_. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan jika mengingat perlakuanku. Dari sinilah aku tau, a-aku tau anakku sakit keras. Anakku mengidap tumor _Appa_." Yunho sudah menangis kini, sang ayah mengusap lembut kepala Yunho, ia pun merasa bersalah dengan ini semua. Jika saja Pengusaha Kim tidak licik merebut salah satu perusahaannya, Ayah Yunho pun tak akan dendam padanya.

"Lupakan semua masa lalu itu Yun, perbaikilah perjuangkan anakmu itu untuk hidup bahagia. Sembuhkan cucu _Appa_ itu. Siapa nama cucu _Appa_ itu hn?"

"Changmin."

"Changmin? Namanya tidak asing. _Appa_ ingin bertemu dengannya." Yunho melihat sang ayah, ia tidak menyangka jika sang ayah dapat menerima ini dengan mudah. Yunho pun mengangguk. Masih banyak waktu sebelum Changmin melakukan pengobatan. Yunho pun membawa sang ayah ke kamar Changmin dengan Kursi roda.

.

Jaejoong sedang menemani Changmin bermain robot pemberian Yoochun, Changmin tertawa riang membuat Jaejoong sedikit lupa akan kesedihannya dan ketegangannya untuk menghadapi pengobatan Changmin yang pertama.

"Min kalau cudah becal nanti mau buat lobot yang becaaaaaaaaaaalllll cekali."

"Memang bisa hn?" ujar Jaejoong meledek.

"Bica _Umma_. Kata Yoona cocaengnim, Min itu mulid telpandai, Min cudah bica itung campe 10, temen Min aja ga bica." Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Anak _Umma_ pintar ya."

"Iyaaaa, kan Min mau buat _Umma_ bangga cama Min." Jaejoong kembali tersenyum, tak berapa lama pintu kamar Changmin terbuka, terlihat Yunho datang dengan mendorong seseorang di sana.

" _Halabojiiiiiiiiiiii_." Teriak Changmin senang, Yunho dan Jaejoong heran, tampaknya Changmin mengenal ayahnya.

"Ah jadi anak ini yang kau maksud Yun, pantas namanya tidak asing." Ujar Jihoon ayah kandung Yunho.

"Changminnie, kita bertemu lagi ya." Ujar Jihoon, Yunho mendorong kursi roda sang ayah mendekati Changmin.

"Huuaahhh _Halaboji_ bica baleng _Appa_ cih?" Jihoon pun tersenyum, Jaejoong melirik sekilas kepada Jihoon dan Yunho.

"Iya, _Haraboji_ di culik _Appamu_ baru saja." Changmin pun terkekeh geli.

"Maca cudah tua bica di culik ci."

"Ahahaha, iya. _Appa_ mu tidak bisa mencari sasarannya." Ujar Jihoon, mereka berdua terkekeh senang.

" _Appa_ stop menjelekanku." Ujar Yunho, Changmin pun melihat Yunho kini.

" _Halaboji_ ini _Appa_ nya _Appa_ kah?" Yunho mengangguk.

"Ya sayang, dia _Haraboji_ mu." Changmin tersenyum riang. Jaejoong hanya terdiam, hatinya masih sakit jika mengingat ayahnya yang sudah tiada.

"Jae." Ujar Jihoon, Jaejoong pun menengok.

"Ya?"

"Maafkan semua kesalahan kami, karena kami kau menderita."

"Aku sedang mencoba melupakan itu." Jihoon dan Yunho pun tersenyum.

"Ini demi Changmin." Lanjut Jaejoong.

Jihoon bahkan Yunho mengerti posisi Jaejoong saat ini, sulit untuk melupakan semua perlakuan buruk Yunho.

"Permisi, Changmin sudah waktunya melakukan Kemoterapi." Seorang perawat pun datang memberitahukan Changmin siap untuk Kemoterapi, Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali gelisah. Perawat pun melepaskan Infusan pada Changmin. Changmin segera di bawa dengan menggunakan kursi Roda, Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Jihoon mengikuti perawat yang membawa Changmin.

Setelah sampai, Changmin kembali di tidurkan di tempat tidur pasien. Dokter ahli pun menghampiri Changmin.

"Hai Changminnie, apa masih kepalamu sering sakit hn?" Sang dokter mengalihkan perhatian Changmin, karena tangan mungil itu harus kembali di tusuk Jarum infus dengan obat-obat yang di khususkan penderita Tumor.

"Doktel tau kepala Min celing cakit cih?"

"Wah benar ya? Sebentar lagi pasti sembuh jika terus berobat." Changmin mengangguk, Yunho, Jihoon, dan Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan Changmin.

"Kok tangan Min di cuntik mulu cih, cakit." Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin.

"Setelah Minnie ga merasa sakit lagi, dokter tidak akan menyuntikmu sayang." Dokter pun tersenyum, obat dalam infusan itu telah mengalir ke dalam tubuh Changmin.

"Temani saja, Changmin pasti akan merasakan mual dan lelah setelah ini." Jaejoong mengangguk.

" _Umma_ , pucing." Changmin mulai mengeluh, Jaejoong merangkul tubuh Changmin, air mata Jaejoong sudah terjatuh.

"Minnie kuat. Setelah ini kita di bolehkan pulang. _Umma_ akan belikan Minnie mainan dan makanan yang banyak." Ujar Jaejoong, Tangan Yunho sudah bergetar, Jihoon melihat itu, ia melirik Yunho kini.

"Doakan Changmin, jangan kau tangisi." Yunho mengangguk. Yunho mengantarkan Jihoon kembali ke kamarnya, Changmin harus menjalani pengobatan itu dalam waktu cukup lama. Setelah mengantar Jihoon, Yunho segera kembali menemani Changmin.

"uuueeeeekkkk." Terdengar Changmin sedang muntah, Yunho segera berlari menemuinya. Terlihat Jaejoong sedang menyodorkan tempat untuk Changmin, tampak pula Jaejoong menahan tangisnya. Yunho menghampiri Jaejoongdan Changmin.

"Huweeeeeeee.. hikkss pelut Min lacanya mual cekali."

"Stttssttt, tidak apa sayang. Biar penyakit Minnie sembuh." Jaejoong tampak tegar menenangkan Changmin, Yunho mencoba tersenyum.

"Setelah ini kau kan akan pulang sayang, besok kau bisa bertemu teman-temanmu." Kini Yunho menenangkan Changmin.

"Ueeeekkkkkkk." Changmin kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya, Jaejoong sudah siap untuk menampung mutahan Changmin. Yunho pun tertunduk menahan tangis. Jujur saja ia tidak sanggup melihat anak sekecil ini mengalami rasa sakit yang teramat.

.

Pengobatan pertama Changmin sudah terlewati, Changmin pun sudah mendapat izin pulang. Jaejoong tak sanggup melihat Changmin terus saja mengeluh di Rumah Sakit. Yunho sudah menggendong Changmin, Jaejoong pun membawa pakaian dan mainan Jaejoong. Awalnya Jaejoong menolak untuk Yunho antar, tapi Jaejoong pun tau, Yunho berhak pula atas Changmin. Changmin tampak begitu lelah. Dokter sudah mengatakan itu semua, dampak Kemoterapi adalah mual dan lelah pada pasien. Changmin sudah tertidur dalam gendongan Yunho. Yunho sudah berjalan menuju parkiran, Jaejoong berada di belakangnya, Yunho membuka mobilnya dan menyuruh Jaejoong meletakan mainan dan pakaian Changmin di bangku belakang. Setelahnya Yunho menyerahkan Changmin yang tertidur pada Jaejoong, mata mereka pun saling bertemu beberapa saat, setelah itu Jaejoong berpaling. Yunho kembali mendesah frustasi. Jaejoong segera masuk kedalam mobil Yunho, tak lama kemudian Yunho menyusul masuk.

Yunho mulai melajukan mobilnya, tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka, Yunho hanya melirik Jaejoong yang mendekap Changmin yang tertidur, Jaejoong membelai lembut rambut Changmin. Jika Yunho boleh berandai, ia mau mereka dalam mobil ini dengan kondisi bahagia. Jaejoong yang bahagia, Changmin yang sehat, tapi apa boleh andaian itu menjadi nyata? Apa bisa?.

.

Yunho telah sampai di rumah Jaejoong, Jaejoong menggendong Changmin dan hendak membawa pakaian dan mainan Changmin pula. Tapi Yunho melarangnya.

"Biar aku yang membawakan itu." Jaejoong terdiam, tanpa berkata 'ya' Jaejoong pergi, Yunho membawakan pakaian dan mainan Changmin, Changmin masih tertidur. Para maid pun menghampiri Jaejoong yang membawa Changmin.

"Tuan muda sudah sembuh kah?" tanya salah satu maid disana.

"Doakan saja untuk kesembuhan Changmin. Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkan Changmin." Ujar Jaejoong tersenyum, para maid pun senang dengan perubahan sikap Jaejoong pada Changmin. Jaejoong segera ke atas menuju kamar Changmin. Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jaejoong meletakan Changmin dengan hati-hati pada tempat tidurnya, Yunho meletakan mainan dan pakaian Changmin di sofa yang ada di kamar Changmin.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Changmin anakku juga Jae, aku berhak untuk melakukan ini semua."

"Changmin akan baik-baik saja. Banyak maid yang akan menjaganya juga selagi aku bekerja."

"Jae. Ku mohon maafkan aku." Ujar Yunho dengan memelas.

"Sudahlah Yun, jangan bahas itu lagi."

"Maaf."

"Changmin membutuhkan aku dan juga kau, maka dari itu aku membiarkan kan memasuki kehidupanku. Tapi jangan berharap untuk lebih dari itu. Aku hanya melakukan ini semua untuk Changmin."

"Aku mengerti Jae."

Yunho masih bersyukur karena Jaejoong membiarkan ia mendekati Changmin, Yunho tak meminta lebih untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin kesembuhan Changmin dan Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya mendekati Changmin.

.

.

Mianhae Umma

.

.

Waktu berjalan cepat, hari pun sudah sore, Yunho telah siap untuk pulang. Yunho pun sudah mengatakan pada pihak Yayasan Taman Kanak-kanak Changmin, jika Changmin harus kembali sekolah. Changmin yang tau bahwa dia boleh kembali sekolah pun cukup senang.

" _Appa_ pulang, besok kau bisa bertemu teman-temanmu. Jangan terlalu letih. Mengerti." Ujar Yunho, Changmin mengangguk semangat. Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya. Yunho pun pamit untuk pulang.

Changmin memang sangat senang, setelah mengantar Yunho ke depan, Jaejoong kembali ke kamar Changmin. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Changmin yang tampak segar.

" _Umma_."

"Ya?"

"Makacih ya cudah cayang Min." Jaejoong menyeritkan dahinya.

"kenapa bicara seperti itu hn?"

" _Aniya_. Min ceneng aja. Maafin Min juga celama ini buat _Umma_ kecel. Min tau kok, _Umma_ malah kan cama _Appa_. Telus kalena _Umma_ hamil Min, _Halaboji_ meninggal. Min Jahat ya _Umma_.?" Jaejoong terkejut, dari mana Changmin tau ini semua.

"Siapa yang ceritakan ini hn? Itu tidak benar. Kau tidak Jahat."

"Min tau cemua cendili _Umma_ , Min juga tau Kyunie bukan anak _Appa_. Min tau cemua _Umma_. Min ga bobo kalau _Umma_ cama _Appa_ beldebat. Maafin Min _Umma_. Gala-gala Min _Umma_ telcikca." Jaejoong segera mendekap tubuh Changmin.

"Jangan pernah membahas ini lagi. Kau tidak jahat."

" _Mianhae Umma_. Min emang bawa kecialan buat hidup _Umma_."

"Minnie! _Umma_ bilang berhenti!" Changmin pun terdiam, Jaejoong baru saja menyadari anak sekecil ini mendengar semuanya, dan tau semuanya. Bahkan ia menyalahkan kekacauan yang ada pada Jaejoong karena ulahnya.

.

Malam pun tiba, Jaejoong dan Changmin sudah berada di meja makan untuk makan malam, Yoochun dan Junsu pun berada di sana. Changmin tampak sangat senang.

"Becok Min boleh cekolah lagi _Ajuchiiiii_."

"Hoooaaahh jinjja? Bagus kalau begitu." Ujar Yoochun senang.

"Besok _Ajuma_ yang antar yaaaa?" tanya Junsu semangat.

"Min bica cendili." Jaejoong menggenggam erat sendok yang ada di tangannya, ia teringat bahwa selama ini tidak ada yang boleh mengantar Changmin.

"Besok aku yang mengantar, sekalian berangkat kerja." Ujar Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Benelan _Umma_?" Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya."

"Accciiikkkkkkk."

Changmin sangat senang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, setelah makan Changmin pun meminum obatnya yang Jaejoong berikan. Tak lama Changmin mengantuk dan bersiap untuk tidur, Yoochun dan Junsu pun pamit untuk pulang.

.

Malam telah berganti pagi, Changmin sudah bangun dan siap untuk ke sekolah, Hari ini Jaejoong yang memandikan serta merapikan Changmin, bukannya maid seperti sebelumnya. Changmin pun segera sarapan dan setelah itu berlari ke mobil Jaejoong untuk berangkat sekolah. Changmin tampak begitu riang. Tak butuh waktu lama karena jarak Rumah dan Sekolah Changmin dekat mereka pun sampai. Changmin menjadi objek perhatian kini. Yoona yang melihat Changmin pun segera menghampiri Changmin.

"Ahhh akhirnya kau kembali sayang, sudah sembuh hn?" tanya Yoona.

"Cudaaaahhhh." Ujar Changmin riang. Yoona pun melirik Jaejoong.

"Anda siapa Changmin?"

"Saya _Umma_ Changmin, Terima Kasih karena sudah mendidik Changmin selama ini."

"Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya, Changmin anak yang pandai. Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu melihat anak-anak yang lain." Jaejoong pun mengangguk.

"Minnniiiieeeeeee Chwaaaaaaangggggggggg." Sebuah teriakan yang Changmin ketahui pun terdengar, Changmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun, ia juga tersenyum melihat Yunho. Kyuhyun memeluk Changmin dengan erat.

"Kyunie kangen Minnie Chwang." Ujarnya.

"Min juga kangen Kyunie." Kekeh Changmin. Changmin melirik Yunho kini.

"Celamat pagi _Ajuchi_." Yunho terkejut mendengar Changmin bukan memanggilnya ' _Appa'_ melainkan _'Ajushi'_.

"Pa-pagi." Changmin hanya tersenyum menunjukkan mata Bambinya, Kyuhyun menarik Changmin untuk masuk kedalam, tapi Changmin menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun pun menurutinya. Changmin mengambil tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong dan menyatukannya setelah itu.

"Min mau _Appa_ cama _Umma_ belcama telus. Min cekolah dulu. Min cayang _Appa_ cama _Umma_. Paaiiiii." Changmin berlari, Yunho masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, begitu pun Jaejoong yang rela tangannya di sentuh Yunho. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Jaejoong melepas genggangan Yunho tersebut.

"Maaf." Ujar Jaejoong, ia pun bergegas kembali ke mobil.

"Jae, mengapa Changmin memanggilku _Ajushi_ saat di hadapan Kyuhyun?" Jaejoong pun terhenti. Jaejoong melihat Yunho kini.

"Changmin tau semuanya Yun. Ia mendengar percakapan kita saat ia tertidur. Ia tidak sepenuhnya tidur."

"Astaga."

"Changmin memikirkan perasaan anakmu itu, lalu sampai kapan Changmin harus seperti itu? Aku bukan membela Changmin. Changmin yang berhak atas dirimu, tapi demi orang lain ia merelakanmu. malangnya anakku." Yunho terdiam.

"Sudahlah, aku harus kembali bekerja. Aku bukan sepertimu, pemilik dari agency tersebut yang bisa kapan saja datang." Jaejoong masuk dalam mobilnya dan pergi. Yunho masih saja memikirkan Changmin, demi orang lain Changmin merelakan hanya Kyuhyun yang berhak atas Yunho sebagai Ayahnya. Yunho harus mengatakan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun secepatnya, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan semua orang kembali menghina Changmin karena tidak memiliki Ayah. Yunho kembali ke mobilnya dan segera menuju ke kantornya.

.

Changmin kini telah bersama dengan ketiga temannya. Mereka sangat senang telah berkumpul kembali.

"Min, akhilnya Min cekolah lagi ya, cenengnya." Ujar Jonghyun riang.

"Iya, makacih Jonghyunie. Min ga betah di lumah cakit telus. Tangan Min di cuntik telus. Cakiiittt banget." Ujar Changmin.

"Ihhhh celem. Telus Changminnie nangis ga?" kini Minho yang bertanya.

"Nangis, cakit banget Minho. Untung caja _Umma_ cama _Appa_ temenin Min telus."

" _Umma_ Minnie Chwang cantik cekali. Apakah _Appa_ Minnie Chwang tampan?" Kyuhyun pun ikut bertanya. Changmin tersenyum.

"Tampan cekali."

"Hoooooaaaaahhhhhhhh pantas caja Minnie Chwang tampan cekali, milip _Appa_ kyunie." Changmin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Min, kau kok kulus cekalang?" tanya Jonghyun kembali.

"Maca?"

"Iya, telus juga itu lambut Changminnie pada lontok ci?" di lanjut Minho, mereka pun menunggu Changmin bercerita, tetapi sayang bel telah berbunyi, Yoona pun sudah menyuruh anak-anak untuk masuk ke dalam. Changmin tidak mengambil pusing ucapan Jonghyun maupun Minho.

.

Di lain tempat Jaejoong sedang melamun di depan meja riasnya, ia memikirkan tingkah Changmin tadi pagi saat di sekolah.

 _ **Changmin mengambil tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong dan menyatukannya setelah itu.**_

" _ **Min mau Appa cama Umma belcama telus. Min cekolah dulu. Min cayang Appa cama Umma. Paaiiiii." Changmin berlari Yunho masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.**_

"Changmin sepertinya ingin sekali aku dan Yunho bersama. Tapi itu mustahil, aku membenci pria itu." Guman Jaejoong.

"Jae, sudah siap pemotretan." Junsu pun memanggil Jaejoong dan membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong tentang Yunho. Jaejoong kembali pada aktivitasnya, berpose di depan kamera.

Dilain tempat pun Yunho memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum mengingat tingkah Changmin. Entah darimana Changmin memiliki fikiran menyatukan tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong dan berkata layaknya orang dewasa. Yunho terus saja tersenyum mengingatnya.

Yunho pun mengeluarkan potret yang ada di laci mejanya, potret yang sudah bertahun-tahun ada disana. Kalian tau itu potret siapa? Itu potret Jaejoong. Yunho mengusap lembut potret tersebut dan menciumnya.

"Anak kita pun ingin kita bersatu." Guman Yunho.

Yunho maupun Jaejoong masih terbawa oleh fikiran masing-masing. Sementara itu Changmin sangat senang dengan teman-temannya di taman kanak-kanak. Lalu apakah Jaejoong dapat luluh karena Changmin?.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Mianhae Umma!

.

.

Hari sudah siang saatnya untuk para anak-anak pulang, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Jonghyun dan Minho pun jalan bersama. Changmin hanya terdiam sedari tadi, ia sudah sangat lelah. Tapi Changmin tak mau menunjukan itu semua. 2 orang wanita tiba-tiba menghampiri ke empat bocah tersebut dengan raut wajah kesal. Mereka menarik Jonghyun dan Minho, kalian tau itu siapa? Mereka adalah Ibu dari Jonghyun dan Minho. Kedua wanita itu kini menatap marah pada Changmin.

"Hei anak pembawa sial! Jangan pernah mendekati Jonghyun lagi. Jonghyun bisa terkena sialmu nanti!" Hina wanita tersebut, Changmin pun tertunduk. Ia tak sanggup untuk menjawab, kepalanya sudah sangat pusing.

"Aku heran mengapa anak ini masih berada di sini? Bukankah sudah di keluarkan? Ck! Bisa-bisa Minho ikut nakal seperti anak ini." Kini Ibu dari Minho yang menghina Changmin, Changmin masih saja tertunduk dan diam. Jonghyun, Minho, bahkan Kyuhyun menatap Changmin iba.

"ckck, sudah asal usulnya tidak jelas, nakal lagi. Malang sekali orang tuanya memiliki anak sepertinya. Aku saja yang bukan orang tuanya malu. Pantas saja ia tidak di akui." Changmin masih terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia pun memikirkan ucapan kedua wanita tersebut. Apa benar Orang Tua Changmin malu memiliki Changmin?

"Aku lebih malu jika mulut orangtuaku seperti kalian." Suara Jaejoong pun terdengar, Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Changmin dan tersenyum, Jaejoong mengusap lembut wajah Changmin.

"Kau demam lagi sayang?" ujarnya, tetapi Changmin tak menjawab, Jaejoong pun menggendongnya, kepala Changmin sudah berrsandar pada bahu Jaejoong. Ke dua wanita itu menatap Jaejoong kini.

"Boleh aku bertanya kepada kalian? Pernahkah anakku menyusahkan kalian? Mengapa kalian menghina anakku begitu kejam? Apa salah Changmin? Kalian mengatakan Changmin membawa sial? Apa kalian mendapatkan kesialan karenanya?" kedua wanita itu terdiam.

"Min anak baik _Umma_." Ujar Jonghyun

"Changminnnie ga nakal." Kini Minho ikut membela. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kedua teman Changmin yang membelanya.

"Kalian tidak pernah tau apa penderitaan yang anak ini rasakan? Kalian terus menghina menambah sakitnya, jika kalian tidak bisa menerima anakku, katakan. Aku akan membawa anakku pergi dari sekolah ini." kedua wanita itu tidak dapat berkata apapun, Changmin sudah sangat lelah , tangannya sudah terkulai lemas. Yunho datang saat perdepatan itu berlangsung, Yunho pun melirik Jaejoong dan ke dua wanita tersebut, melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Kedua wanita ini menghina Changmin." Wajah Yunho pun langsung mengeras menahan emosi. Kyuhyun hanya melirik Ayahnya yang tidak menyapanya.

"Berani sekali kalian menghina anakku hah?!" kedua mata wanita itu pun terbuka lebar karena terkejut, begitu pun Kyuhyun. Kedua wanita ini sangat tau yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah Jung Yunho, orang ternama di Seoul, dan ia pun Ayah dari Kyuhyun.

"A-anakmu? Kami bukan menjelekan kyuhyun Yunho-ssi." Yunho pun terdiam. Beberapa detik waktu pun menjadi hening.

" _Umma_ ayo pulang, kepala Min cakit cekali." Ujar Changmin lemah, Jaejoong pun mengusap punggung Changmin yang berada di gendongannya kini. Yunho melirik Changmin.

"Ya sayang." Ujar Jaejoong, Jaejoong memang sudah merasakan suhu tubuh Changmin yang panas. Yunho melihat Changmin dan meraba kening Changmin.

"Astaga panas sekali Jae." Jaejoong pun mengangguk. Kedua wanita yang di hadapan Jaejoong hanya melihat heran yang terjadi. Kyuhyun pun masih memperhatikan sikap ayahnya.

"Aku izin pulang setengah hari. Aku akan temani Changmin di rumah." Jaejoong mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi, Yunho pun berniat untuk mengejar Jaejoong,tapi ia ingat Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menatapnya kecewa. Yunho pun mencoba tersenyum. Yunho menyapa Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun hanya diam, Yunho sangat mengerti Kyuhyun marah padanya. Yunho pun menggendong Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke dalam mobil. Yunho harus mengejar Jaejoong dan Changmin.

.

Jaejoong sudah sampai dirumahnya, Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar Changmin, setelah sampai, Jaejoong pun menidurkan Changmin di kasur empuk. Jaejoong mengambil beberapa obat Changmin. Changmin hanya melihat Jaejoong dengan pandangan lelah.

"Ayo minum obat dulu." Changmin menggeleng.

"Obatnya pahit. Min ga cuka." Jaejoong pun mendesah frustasi.

"Biar tidak sakit lagi kepala Minnie. Ayo minum sayang." Jaejoong menyodorkan obat dan gelas, tetapi Changmin mendorong tangan Jaejoong hingga gelas itu pecah karena terjatuh dan obat-obat Changmin berhamburan ke lantai.

"CHANGMIN!" Spontan Jaejoong membentak Changmin, emosi Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa terkontrol kini. Changmin hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Min ga cuka! Min ga cuka obat _Umma_! Min ga cuka!"

"Kalau seperti ini kau tidak akan sembuh! Kau akan terus sakit! Kau mau mati hah?!" emosi Jaejoong benar-benar tidak terkontrol, kalau boleh jujur, Jaejoong sangat stress memikirkan Changmin, jika saja ada hal yang bisa dengan cepat menyembuhkan Changmin, ia akan lakukan itu, apapun dan berapa pun biayanya.

"Bialin aja Min mati! _Umma_ juga pengen Min mati bukan?!" Entah kenapa sikap Changmin yang penurut berubah drastis menjadi pemberontak seperti saat ini. Air mata Jaejoong pun terjatuh, matanya masih menatap Changmin, Jaejoong berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar Changmin. Jaejoong berpapasan dengan Yunho di depan kamar Changmin, Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong menangis pun segera mengejar Jaejoong. Changmin hanya melihat adegan tersebut dan juga Kyuhyun yang kini berada di depan kamarnya. Kyuhyun mulai memasuki kamar Changmin.

"Kyunie ngapain kecini?."

" _Appa_ langcung ke cini mengejal _Umma_ mu tadi." Changmin pun hanya diam.

"Cepeltinya _Appa_ cuka _Umma_ mu, campai-campai _Appa_ mengejal ke lumah mu." Changmin tetap diam menyimak ucapan Kyuhyun.

" _Appa_ Kyunie cuma punya Kyunie! Minnie ga boleh cama _Appa_ Kyunie. Kalau Minnie mau _Appa,_ cali _Appa_ lain. Jangan _Appa_ Kyunie!" Changmin masih terdiam, tangannya pun mencengkram selimut dengan sangat kuat.

"Min ga butuh _Appa_ , Kyunie ga ucah cemas. Cekalang pelgi. Min mau tidul. Min capek!" Changmin pun menarik selimutnya sampai kepala, Kyuhyun hanya melihatnya beberapa detik, setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi dari kamar Changmin.

.

Di tempat lain, Jaejoong sedang menangis di kamarnya, Yunho pun menghampirinya perlahan, ia duduk di samping Jaejoong yang menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat, isakan pun terdengar jelas.

"Kau kenapa hn?" Tanya Yunho dengan melirik Jaejoong. Jaejoong menegakkan posisi duduknya, ia menghapus air mata yang kini membanjiri wajahnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghelanya.

"Changmin, Yun." Yunho pun mulai memperhatikan dan menyimak Jaejoong.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Aku pun tidak mengerti. Tadi aku menyuruhnya meminum obat, dia menolak dan menepis tangan ku sehingga obat jatuh berhamburan. Aku sangat marah, aku pun membentaknya. Aku berkata padanya jika begini terus dia akan mati, Yun. Hiks. Tapi kau tau apa jawabannya?" Jaejoong melihat Yunho kini.

"Apa jawaban Changmin hn?"

"Dia bilang tidak apa mati, bukankah aku senang akan kematiannya. Hiks, aku tidak mau Yun. Apa Changmin marah padaku? A-apa Changmin ingin membalas semua perbuatanku? A-aku tak mau kehilangannya Yun, hiks. Aku tidak mau." Jaejoong menangis semakin histeris, Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong kini dalam pelukannya.

"Ssstttss, sudahlah tidak apa. Changmin sangat menyayangimu, Changmin pun anak baik. Aku yakin dia tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapannya." Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar. Yunho pun bingung ingin berkata apa. Jika ia di posisi Jaejoong, Yunho pun pasti akan kesal dengan sikap Changmin. Tapi, perlakuan Changmin wajar, ia sedang sakit. Perubahan karakter pun pasti terjadi pada penderita anak-anak.

"Aku akan menemui Changmin. Kau tenangkan dirimu dahulu ya." Ujar Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, Jaejoong pun mengangguk. Yunho berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong menuju kamar Changmin, dalam perjalanan menuju kamar Changmin, Kyuhyunpun menghentikan Yunho.

" _Appa_ , ayo pulang."

"Sebentar dulu ya sayang, _Appa_ ingin bicara dengan Changmin."

"Pulang! _Appa_ ga boleh bicala dengan Minnie, _Appa_ cuma punya Kyunie. Bialin aja Minnie!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Yunho.

"Kyunie dengarkan _Appa_ ya. Minnie sedang sakit, _Appa_ cuma mau menjenguknya."

"Kyunie ga peduli. Bialin aja Minnie cakit! Minnie ga boleh beltemu _Appa_!" Tangan Yunho sudah mengepal menahan emosinya kini. Pintu kamar Changmin pun terbuka, Changmin keluar dari kamar tersebut.

" _Ajuchi_ pulang. Jangan pelnah kembali, Min ga cuka cama _ajuchi_! Min juga ga butuh _Appa_!" Yunho pun terkejut mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Min?!" lirih Yunho.

"Bialin olang mau bilang Min anak halam atau bawa cial kalena Min ga punya _Appa_. Min ga butuh _Appa_. _Ajuchi_ Cuma punya Kyunie. Min ga mau lebut milik Kyunie. Lagi pula cebelumnya _Ajuchi_ benci Min bukan? Telus benci Min! kalena Min juga benci _Ajuchi_!" Changmin kini menatap Yunho, Yunho tidak dapat berkata apapun, sementara itu Kyuhyun menariknya untuk pulang. Yunho menuruti Changmin dan Kyuhyun untuk dia pergi. Changmin hanya melihat Yunho dan Kyuhyun dari balik jendela. Tangan mungil Changmin pun menggenggam erat besi-besi kecil pada jendela tersebut.

"Min ga butuh _Appa_. Min bica cendili tanpa _Appa_." Air mata Changmin pun mengalir, tapi Changmin segera menghapusnya. Changmin segera berjalan ke kamar Jaejoong. Changmin membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong, Changmin pun melihat Jaejoong yang masih menangis. Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong kemudian.

" _Umma_." Ujarnya, Jaejoong pun mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum melihat Changmin dihadapannya. Tangan mungil itu pun menghapus air mata Jaejoong.

" _Mianhae_ _Umma_. Min belkata kacal cama _Umma_."

" _Umma_ mengerti sayang." Jaejoong pun menarik dan memeluk Changmin dengan erat, ia mengecup kepala Changmin dengan begitu lembut.

" _Umma_." Sapa Changmin.

"Hn?"

"Apa _Umma_ menyesal punya Min?"Ucapan Changmin pun membuat mata Jaejoong membulat, mengapa Changmin menanyakan hal itu.

"Tidak, _Umma_ tidak menyesal. Kenapa bicara seperti ini hn?" Changmin pun menggeleng.

"Telus _Umma_ malu?"

"Tidak sayang, _Umma_ tidak pernah menyesal dan malu memiliki dirimu."

"Gala-gala Min kan _Halaboji_ meninggal _Umma_. Gala-gala Min juga hidup _Umma_ telcikca. Gala-gala Min Ju-…" Jaejoong pun menutup mulut Changmin dengan telunjuknya.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sayang. Perlu kau ketahui, kau satu-satunya yang _Umma_ punya. Kau lah teman _Umma_. _Umma_ tidak malu atau menyesal memilikimu. Maafkan _Umma_ jika selama ini _Umma_ selalu menjahatimu." Changmin pun menggeleng.

" _Umma_ ga jahat. Memang Min yang nakal, Jadi wajal caja _Umma_ hukum Min."

"Maafkan _Umma_ ya." Changmin pun mengangguk. Changmin tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Jaejoong.

"Min cayang _Umma_." Jaejoong tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan, ia memeluk erat Changmin.

" _Umma_ juga, sayang sekali anak _Umma_." Jaejoong ingin sekali menghentikan waktu saat ini juga, ia ingin terus selalu Changmin bersamanya, ia sungguh tidak sanggup menghadapi masa depan jika Tuhan mengambil Changmin dari hidupnya. Ia mau menebus semua sikap buruknya pada Changmin dan menggantinya dengan kasih sayang. Jika dulu Jaejoong selalu berharap Tuhan mengambil Changmin saat ia dalam kandungan, maka kali ini Jaejoong sangat berharap, Tuhan memberi Changmin kesempatan hidup yang panjang. Tidak ada satu pun Ibu yang kuat anaknya tersiksa, apalagi jika ia harus menghadapi kematian sang anak. Jika saja nyawa itu mampu mereka tukar, Jaejoong akan menukar nyawanya untuk Changmin. Ngilu dan perih hati Jaejoong jika mengingat kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kenyataan nyawa anaknya terancam saat ini.

.

Yunho sudah tiba di rumahnya, Kyuhyun hanya diam sedari tadi, Yunho sadar jika Kyuhyun marah padanya.

"Kyunie, kau marah pada _Appa_ hn?" ujar Yunho lembut.

"Kyunie ga cuka _Appa_ menganggap Minnie itu anak _Appa_! _Appa_ Cuma _Appa_ nya Kyunie!"

"Kyunie, dengarlah. _Appa_ akan bicara jujur padamu, tapi _Appa_ mohon mengerti ya. _Appa_ akan tetap menyayangimu."

"Bicala apa?" Yunho menarik nafasnya dan menghela nafasnya untuk memulai cerita.

"Changmin itu anak _Appa_ sayang. Dia anak kandung _Appa_." Mata Kyuhyun pun memerah mendengarnya.

"Ga boleh! _Appa_ cuma _Appa_ nya Kyunie! Minnie ga boleh miliki _Appa_!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Yunho kini, Yunho hanya dapat mendesah frustasi. Yunho memang terlalu memanjakan Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun menjadi egois dan keras kepala seperti ini.

"Kalau _Appa_ macih bahas ini lagi. Kyunie akan pelgi! Minnie caja yang jadi anak _Appa_. Kyunie ga mau belbagi _Appa_!" Kyuhyun pun berlari ke kamarnya, Yunho sudah berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mau mendengarkannya. Yunho benar-benar bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Changmin membutuhkan dirinya, tetapi Kyuhyun pun membutuhkan Yunho. Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aaakhhh Choi Siwon, apa yang harus aku lakukan!" resah Yunho. Yunho pun harus kembali ke kantornya. Banyak pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan saat ini. situasi memang semakin kacau, Yunho tidak dapat memilih antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Keduanya sangat berarti untuknya. Kyuhyun, ya walau tidak ada darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya, tapi Yunho yang membesarkan Kyuhyun dari bayi. Sementara Changmin, Changmin adalah anak kandungnya, darahnya mengalir ditubuh Changmin, sakit yang Changmin rasakan pun pasti ia rasakan, apalagi telah lama Yunho menyiakan Changmin. Apa ia harus mengabaikan Changmin lagi demi Kyuhyun? Apa itu adil?. Tidak. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa memilih di antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Mianhae Umma.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, Changmin tertidur dikamar Jaejoong, Jaejoong menemani Changmin tidur, ini yang pertama ia lakukan, menemani Changmin tidur di kamarnya. Jika ia ingat dulu sesak itu kembali hadir.

" _ **Oeeeekkkkkk…"**_

" _ **Aaaaakkk berisik! Bawa pergi anak sialan itu! Jangan pernah kalian bawa dia ke kamarku!" Ujar Jaejoong kepada Maid yang menggedong bayi Changmin.**_

" _ **Tapi Tuan, sepertinya anak ini kelaparan."**_

" _ **Beri saja ia makan atau susu formula. Bukankah sudah aku berikan uang! Pergi!" Maid itu pun mengangguk dan membawa bayi Changmin pergi.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Umma, Min bobo cama Umma ya. Min takut cendilian, lampu kamal Min mati."**_

" _ **Enak saja! Tidak boleh, sampai kiamat pun aku tidak mau tidur denganmu! Pergi!"**_

" _ **Min takut Umma."**_

" _ **PERGI!" Changmin pun terkejut, matanya sudah memerah, ia segera berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong.**_

.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam karena mengingat itu semua, Jaejoong membelai rambut Changmin, dan sesekali ia mengecup kening Changmin dengan lembut. Jika mengingat kembali, Jaejoong memang sangat keterlaluan pada Changmin, ia di butakan oleh amarah. Tidak seharusnya Changmin menerima ini semua, Changmin tidak mengerti apapun, bahkan Changmin tidak meminta hadir di dunia ini bukan?. Sekarang hanya sesal yang menyelimuti Jaejoong. Hari sudah sangat sore, Changmin pun harus segera bangun.

"Minnie sayang, bangun nak. Ini sudah sore." Jaejoong membelai kepala Changmin untuk membangunkan Changmin, tapi Changmin tidak merespon sama sekali. Wajah Jaejoong mulai panik.

"Minnie, bangun sayang. Jangan buat _Umma_ takut!" kini Jaejoong menepuk pelan wajah Changmin, tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, Changmin enggan untuk bangun. Nafas Changmin tampak sangat lemah. Jaejoong pun menggendong Changmin, matanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Belum hilang mata Jaejoong yang bengkak karena menangis sebelumnya, kini Jaejoong kembali menangis karena Changmin kembali tidak sadarkan diri. Jaejoong berlari ke bawah, para maid pun yang melihat menghampiri Jaejoong yang terburu-buru membawa Changmin.

"Tuan muda kenapa, tuan?" tanya salah satu maid.

"Entahlah, hiks. Dia tidak mau bangun. Aku ke Rumah Sakit sekarang." Maid pun mengangguk, Jaejoong berlari menuju garasi, ia meletakan Changmin di kursi penumpang, Jaejoong segera memasuki mobilnya dan melajukan mobil itu dengan kencang.

"Hiks, Aku mohon biarkan Changmin bertahan Tuhan, aku mohon." Jaejoong melirik Changmin yang tidak sadarkan diri sedari tadi.

"Bertahanlah Minnie, _Umma_ mohon." Itulah yang sering Jaejoong ucapkan, mulutnya pun tidak berhenti memohon kepada Tuhan agar tetap melindungi Changmin.

Jaejoong sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit kini, Ia segera menggendong Changmin dan berlari kedalam Rumah Sakit tersebut dengan panik. Perawat yang melihatnya pun segera mengambil ranjang dorong, Jaejoong meletakan Changmin ke ranjang tersebut, Changmin segera di larikan ke ruang UGD. Jaejoong sudah sangat lemas. Ia tidak sanggup jika melihat kondisi Changmin yang semakin melemah.

Ddrrrttt..drrtttt

Ponsel Jaejoong pun bergetar, nomor yang tidak Jaejoong kenal pun menghubunginya, Jaejoong menerima panggilan tersebut dengan suara terisak.

" _Yeoboseyo._ " Ujar Jaejoong.

"Jae? Kau menangis?. Ini aku Yunho."

"hiks, ya Yun."

"Kau kenapa? Terjadi sesuatu dengan Changmin?" ujar Yunho di sebrang sana dengan nada cemas.

"Ya, hiks.C-Changmin tidak sadarkan diri. Aku sudah membawanya ke Rumah sakit. Kini Changmin sedang di tangani dokter."

"Apa?! ya sudah aku akan ke sana." Yunho pun mematikan komunikasinya, Jaejoong sangat cemas menunggu kabar dari sang dokter, tak lama kemudian Changmin pun di bawa keluar.

"Ba-bagaimana Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong pada sang dokter dengan cemas.

"Kondisinya semakin lemah, Tumornya sudah merusak salah satu saraf di otaknya. Kami akan membawanya ke Ruang ICU. Maaf kami harus cepat." Dokter pun pergi, sementara Jaejoong merasakan lemas di kakinya, ia seakan tidak mampu menanggung bebannya sendiri.

" _ **Kondisinya semakin lemah, Tumornya sudah merusak salah satu saraf di otaknya…. "**_

Ucapan itu terus terngiang di otak Jaejoong, Jaejoong semakin terisak.

"Hiks, Changmin, hiks." Changmin meringis menahan perih di hatinya. Apa yang harus Jaejoong lakukan?

.

Yunho mengambil Kunci mobilnya, ia baru saja pulang, tapi ia harus kembali pergi karena Changmin kembali kritis. Kyuhyun pun berlari menghampirinya kini.

" _Appa_ mau kemana lagi?" tanyanya, Yunho pun melirik Kyuhyun.

" _Appa_ harus ke Rumah Sakit sayang, Changmin kembali dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit."

" _Appa_ ga boleh pelgi! Minnie cudah ada _Umma_ nya!" Kyuhyun tidak melihatkah? Air mata Yunho sudah mengalir kini, apa ia harus diam sementara anaknya sedang sekarat?

"Kyunie, mengertilah."

" _APPA_ YANG HALUS NGELTI KYUNIE!" Yunho pun terdiam, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin sekali menemui Changmin saat ini, tapi Kyuhyun melarangnya. Bisa saja Yunho pergi, tapi Kyuhyun bukannya tadi siang mengancam akan pergi jika Yunho masih menemui Changmin? Yunho sangat tau, Kyuhyun tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Hati Yunho sangat sakit, di saat seperti ini Yunho tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Perasaan Yunho pun sangat kacau. Bagaimana kondisi Changmin saat ini. Yunho meletakan kunci mobilnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia mempercayakan Changmin kepada Jaejoong, ia yakin Changmin akan baik-baik saja dengan Jaejoong. Lagi pula tadi siang Changmin sangat tidak menyukai kehadiran Yunho, jadi tak apa fikir Yunho jika ia tidak ke Rumah Sakit saat ini.

.

Jaejoong sudah berada di Ruangan dokter saat ini. Jaejoong pun menunggu info tentang Changmin dengan hati yang kacau dari dokter tersebut.

"Hhhh, Seperti yang saya katakan, salah satu saraf Changmin terkena imbas dari perkembangan tumor tersebut. Jika kita biarkan terus akan berakibat buruk. Mau tidak mau kita harus melakukan operasi."

"Tapi kemungkinan operasi itu bukankah sangat kecil? Aku tidak mau kehilangan anakku karena operasi ini!" Jaejoong sangat emosi menanggapi omongan dokter tersebut.

"Tapi jika terus di biarkan, Changmin akan tersiksa. Dan tidak ada cara lagi menyembuhkan anak anda." Jaejoong pun terdiam.

"Changmin sekarang sudah sering kehilangan kesadaran, tumornya pun tumbuh dengan cepat, apalagi sering terjadi benturan di kepalanya yang menyebabkan perkembangan Tumor dengan cepat. Jadi operasi pilihan terakhir untuk keselamatan Changmin. Kami akan berusaha menyembuhkan Changmin." Jaejoong terdiam, matanya sudah lelah untuk menangis, ia berdiri tanpa bicara dan keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut. Apa yang harus Jaejoong lakukan?

Jaejoong melangkah tak tentu arah, sampai ia temui sebuah gereja kecil di rumah sakit tersebut, ia pun melirik. Langkahnya pun menuju gereja tersebut. Kini Jaejoong sudah berada di hadapan Tuhan-Nya. Ia menepalkan tangannya seraya memohon. Air matanya sudah mengalir sedari tadi.

"Hiks, A-aku memang bukan orang baik, aku tau itu. Aku sangat jauh melupakanmu, apa kau marah?. Aku sangat tau kau selalu memberi apapun yang kami pinta, aku sangat memohon padamu, sembuhkan anakku. Hiks. Aku mohon. Aku tidak sanggup untuk kehilangannya, aku pun tidak sanggup melihatnya tersiksa. Aku tau kau sangat murah hati, aku tau kau mendengar pinta seluruh manusia. Aku mohon dengan sangat kepadamu, sembuhkan anakku, hiks, sembuhkan Changminku. Aku mohon." Jaejoong sudah kehabisan akal kini, ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk kesembuhan Changmin, Dokter hanya menyarankan operasi, itu pun dengan presentase keberhasilan yang sangat kecil. Jaejoong keluar dari gereja tersebut dengan mata yang sudah bengkak. Ia pun melihat para suster dan Dokter berlari ke Ruang ICU, Jaejoong yang mengetahui Changmin masih berada di sana pun segera berlari dengan cepat, hatinya sangat kacau saat ini. Ia menghentikan salah satu suster yang keluar masuk ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong panik.

"Pasien bernama Changmin semakin kritis, kondisinya terus menurun. Bahkan denyut jantungnya semakin lemah. Maaf aku harus masuk." Ujar Suster tersebut, sakit rasanya Jaejoong mendengarnya.

.

Perasaan Yunho sungguh tidak nyaman, pasti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Changmin, tapi Kyuhyun melarangnya untuk pergi. Yunho tidak bisa terus berdiam diri, Yunho berdiri dan kembali mengambil Kunci mobilnya.

" _Appa_ mau pelgi juga?!"

"Maaf Kyunie, _Appa_ tidak tenang."

" _Appa_ tidak boleh pelgi!"

"Kyunie! Dengarkan _Appa_! _Appa_ tidak mau menyesal karena kehilanganChangmin!" Yunho membentak Kyuhyun, bibir Kyuhyun pun bergetar,matanya sudah memerah.

"hiks, hiks." Kyuhyun pun menangis karena suara kencang Yunho, Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun kini, ia pun menggenggam bahu Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, _Appa_ terbawa emosi."

" _Appa_ jahat. _Appa_ lebih milih Minnie dalipada Kyunie! Ini cemua gala-gala Minnie!." Yunho menarik nafas dalam dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Kyunie tau apa yang Minnie derita?" Kyuhyun pun menggeleng.

"Minnie menderita Tumor. Dan Kyunie tau apa itu?" sekali lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng, air mata Yunho pun terjatuh.

"Itu tandanya sakit yang Minnie derita bisa membuatnya me-meninggal, _Appa_ sudah menagabaikannya sedari ia bayi, apakah _Appa_ tidak boleh menemui anak _Appa_? Minnie pun adikmu Kyunie, apa Kyunie baru memperbolehkan _Appa_ menemui Minnie saat Minnie sudah meninggal hn?" Yunho sudah menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca kini, hatinya begitu perih. Kyuhyun terus saja memperhatikan Yunho yang menangis, ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat Yunho menangis. Kyuhyun pun menghapus air mata di wajah Yunho.

" _Appa_ jangan nangis, hiks, Maafin Kyunie." Kyuhyun memeluk Yunho kini. Yunho menangis terisak dengan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Akhirnya Yunho mendapatkan izin untuk pergi, Kyuhyun pun ikut bersama Yunho ke Rumah Sakit. Setibanya disana Yunho menemui Jaejoong yang sedang menangis di depan ruang ICU. Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong, perasaannya sangat Kacau. Apa terjadi hal buruk pada Changmin? Semoga ini hanya hayalannya saja. Semoga Changmin baik-baik saja.

Semoga.

TBC

Makasih Reviewnya


	7. Chapter 7

Mianhae Umma

Tidak ada satu pun orang tua yang tidak bersedih saat anaknya menderita.

Kaki Yunho terasa sangat lemas menghampiri Jaejoong kini, ia takut, bahkan sangat takut jika hal buruk yang akan ia dengar. Yunho sudah sampai di hadapan Jaejoong saat ini, Jaejoong masih menunduk menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, tubuhnya gemetar karena menangis.

"J-Jae." Ujar Yunho, mendengar seseorang menyapanya, Jaejoong pun mendongak, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata. Bibirnya terus bergetar menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho takut.

"C-Changmin kritis, kondisinya terus menurun. Dokter menyarankan untuk operasi Yun. Hiks. Ta-tapi-.."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Yunho tidak sabar.

"Tapi aku takut operasi itu gagal. Hiks. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Changmin. Aku tidak mau." Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya untuk menghalangi air mata yang akan keluar dari matanya. Kyuhyun hanya melirik Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"Jae, aku mohon mengertilah. Kita lakukan operasi, kau tidak ingin Changmin terus menderita bukan?"

"Tidak! Keberhasilan operasi itu kecil Yun! Aku tidak mau kehilangan anakku!"

"Jae! Berhenti egois! Changmin pun akan mati jika terus di biarkan seperti ini!" Emosi pun sudah menguasai Yunho maupun Jaejoong saat ini.

"Aku _Umma_ nya Yun. Aku yang mengandung dan melahirkannya. Aku yang tau yang terbaik untuk anakku!" Mata Jaejoong sudah terpancar emosi saat ini, Yunho maupun Jaejoong ingin yang terbaik untuk Changmin, hanya saja mereka tak sepaham.

"Kau lupa?! Aku pun _Appa_ Changmin! Aku berhak atas hidup anakku!" Jaejoong pun terdiam. Tak lama kemudian Changmin yang masih tidak sadarkan diri keluar dengan para suster dan perawat yang mendorongnya. Changmin akan di pindahkan ke Ruang rawat, Kondisinya sudah kembali stabil, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun mengikuti perawat tersebut membawa Changmin. Setibanya di kamar rawat, perawat pun segera memasangkan masker oksigen untuk Changmin. Jaejoong kembali terisak melihat kondisi ringkih anaknya saat ini. Jaejoong masih tetap pada pendiriannya, tidak akan melakukan operasi untuk Changmin, ia sangat takut kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi. Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil Changmin dan mengecupnya, isakan Jaejoong terus terdengar.

.

Malam telah tiba, Yoochun dan Junsu pun datang karena mendapat kabar Changmin kembali drop, begitu pun Jihoon, ia segera datang karena mendapat kabar dari Yunho, cucunya kritis. Padahal baru tadi pagi Jihoon meninggalkan Rumah Sakit. Changmin masih enggan untuk bangun. Mereka semua sengaja menginap di Rumah Sakit, mereka takut jika terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan nantinya. Yunho sudah meminta izin kepada pihak sekolah untuk Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berada di pangkuan Jihoon saat ini, sementara Yunho bersama Jaejoong menemani Changmin.

"Jae, apa kau masih bertahan melihat Changmin seperti ini? operasi yang terbaik Jae, kasihan Changmin." Ujar Yunho, Jaejoong hanya menatap tajam Yunho yang kini ada di sebrangnya.

"Berhenti Yun! Operasi bisa mengambil nyawa anakku!" bantah Jaejoong kesal.

"Jae _hyung_ , ucapan Yunho _hyung_ benar. Aku yakin Changmin dapat sembuh jika lakukan operasi." Kini Junsu pun ikut serta membela Yunho. Jaejoong hanya terdiam.

"Jae, tak ada yang perlu kau takuti, Changmin akan sembuh dengan operasi." Yoochun pun ikut membela.

"Kemungkinan keberhasilan 25 %, kalian tau itu? Dan kini Tumor itu tumbuh dan merusak salah satu saraf Changmin, dokter bilang hanya 10 % kemungkinan keberhasilannya. Kalian tega memisahkanku dengan Changmin?! YA?!" mereka pun terdiam, Jaejoong hanya takut akan kegagalan yang membuat Changmin meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Mata Changmin pun mulai terbuka.

" _Umma_." Suara lemahnya pun memanggil Jaejoong, semua orang di Ruangan itu pun menghampiri Changmin, Jaejoong maupun Yunho tersenyum. Jaejoong membelai rambut Changmin, sementara Yunho menggenggam tangan Changmin dengan erat.

" _U-umma_ disini sayang, akhirnya kau bangun." Air mata Jaejoong kembali terjatuh.

"Min dimana?" tanyanya.

"Minnie di Rumah Sakit sayang." Ujar Jaejoong, Changmin pun melihat sekitar.

"Ayo pulang, dicini nanti Min di cuntik lagi, Min takut _Umma_." Jaejoong mencoba kuat, walau air matanya sudah terus mengalir dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Y-ya sayang, nanti kita pulang, tapi Minnie harus sembuh ya."

"Pulang _umma_. Hukss Min mau pulang." hati Yunho bahkan Jaejoong sangat sakit melihat Changmin yang merengek seperti ini.

"Minnie, nanti kita pulang sayang, jangan menangis ya." Kini Yunho pun mencoba membujuk Changmin, tapi Changmin makin menangis, Changmin sangat takut jika harus kembali ke Rumah sakit karena ia tau, para suster akan sering menyuntiknya. Tangisan Changmin pun memacu rasa sakit di kepala bocah itu kembali datang. Changmin memegang kepalanya dengan kuat, ia pun menangis kejar saat rasa sakit itu menghantamnya.

"Astaga! Min." Jaejoong tampak begitu panik, Yunho segera berlari keluar memanggil dokter, Yoochun, Junsu, Jihoon dan Kyuhyun pun takut dengan apa yang terjadi pada Changmin, Kyuhyun pun mulai menangis melihat Changmin yang terlihat sangat tersiksa, Jihoon segera membawa Kyuhyun keluar untuk menenangkannya. Darah sudah tampak keluar dari hidung mancung Changmin, Jaejoong mengusap lembut kepala Changmin. Yoochun dan Junsu mendekati Jaejoong, mereka takut jika Jaejoong tidak kuat untuk melihat kondisi Changmin.

"Cakit banget _Umma_ huukkksss, cakit bangett."

" _Arra_ , Minnie kuat, lawan rasa sakitnya sayang, _Umma_ ada di sini menemani Minnie. Hiks." Yoochun pun memegang bahu Jaejoong, tubuh Jaejoong sudah sangat lemas, tapi tekadnya sangat kuat demi Changmin, jika saja Jaejoong tak kuat, mungkin sudah berapa kali ia pingsan. Yunho datang dengan dokter dan seorang suster. Wajah Yunho sudah tampak sangat panik, wajahnya pun sudah basah oleh air mata. Dokter pun mengeluarkan jarum suntik yang berisi obat penenang, Changmin melihatnya dengan sangat takut.

"Min ga mau di cuntikkkkkk. Hukkksss bialin aja Min cakit!" Changmin pun melakukan pemberontakan saat dokter mengeluarkan jarum suntiknya, Jaejoong semakin terisak melihatnya, ia pun menghampiri dan memeluk Changmin dengan erat.

"Ada _Umma_ Minnie, tidak apa-apa sayang." Suster pun memegang tangan Changmin, Yunho melihat iba Changmin, tapi ia pun tidak dapat berbuat apapun.

"Cakiiit _Umma_ , cakitttt. Huwweeeeee hikkss." Junsu pun keluar dari kamar rawat tersebut karena tidak sanggup melihat kondisi Changmin. Jaejoong memeluk Changmin dengan sangat erat, sementara jarum suntik itu pun telah menusuk tangan lemah Changmin. Changmin menangis menahan sakit. Tak lama kemudian Changmin pun tenang, ia kembali tertidur. Suster pun membersihkan darah yang ada pada hidung Changmin, dan merapikan masker oksigen pada Changmin.

"Kondisi Changmin semakin melemah. Kita harus secepatnya melakukan operasi." Ujar dokter tersebut, Jaejoong pun terdiam. Yunho melirik Jaejoong kini, Yunho harus bersifat egois kali ini demi kesembuhan Changmin.

"Lakukan saja, aku akan menandatanganinya. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk anakku." Ujar Yunho, Jaejoong pun melirik Yunho. Jaejoong pun tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia tidak mau kehilangan Changmin, tapi ia pun tidak sanggup melihat Changmin terus menderita seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kita ke ruanganku sekarang Tuan Jung, agar besok Changmin bisa melakukan operasi." Yunho pun mengangguk, Yunho masih saja menatap Jaejoong yang terdiam. Dokter pun keluar, Yunho hendak mengikutinya dari belakang, tetapi Jaejoong memanggilnya. Yunho pun berhenti dan menengok.

"A-aku ikut." Ujar Jaejoong, Yunho pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun menuju ruang dokter untuk menandatangani surat persetujuan melakukan operasi. Jika boleh jujur, Yunho maupun Jaejoong sangat sulit menentukan pilihan, kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi ini sangat-sangat kecil, tapi mereka pun tidak sanggup melihat Changmin terus menderita. Operasi akan di lakukan esok hari, pukul 13:00 KST. Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali ke kamar rawat Changmin, mereka berjalan menuju kamar tersebut dengan diam dalam fikiran masing-masing, tanpa adanya percakapan, langkah Jaejoong sudah sangat lemah, tak lama setelah itu tubuh Jaejoong pun ambruk, untung saja Yunho dengan cepat menangkapnya.

"Astaga Jae, sadarlah." Yunho segera membopong Jaejoong ke kamar Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Jihoon terkejut melihat kondisi Jaejoong, Yunho segera meletakan Jaejoong di sofa.

"Jaejoong kenapa?" tanya Yoochun cemas.

"Sepertinya Jaejoong kelelahan, biarkan dia istirahat." Ujar Jihoon, Yunho pun mengangguk. Kepala Yunho seakan mau meledak menghadapi masalah ini. Jujur ia sangat tidak sanggup. Tidak ada satu pun Orang tua yang sanggup menghadapi ini. katakan padaku jika memang ada. Yunho menyelimuti Jaejoong yang tampak begitu lelah. Jihoon, Kyuhyun, Junsu, dan Yoochun pun sudah tertidur. Mata Yunho sulit untuk di pejamkan, berulang kali ia melihat kondisi Changmin, ia meraba suhu tubuh anakkya, bahkan ia terus menatap layar monitor, ia sangat takut jika jantung Changmin berhenti tanpa ia ketahui. Yunho pun duduk di samping ranjang Changmin, ia menggenggam tangan Changmin dengan erat, sesekali ia mengecup tangan mungil yang ringkih. Air mata Yunho kembali terjatuh.

" _Appa_ tidak membayangkan jika _Appa_ akan memilikkimu, _Appa_ sungguh tidak mengetahui kehadiranmu ke dunia ini, _Appa_ sungguh bodoh. Berkali-kali _Appa_ menyulitkanmu nak, berkali-kali _Appa_ menghina mu, mengatakan hal yang tak sepantasnya kepadamu." Yunho menarik nafas dalam, ia sangat tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Di-.. Di saat semua orangtua senang akan kehadiran anaknya, _Appa_ tidak ada di sisimu, maaf. Bukan _Appa_ tidak ingin, bahkan _Appa_ pun tidak tau, tidak tau kau ada. Kau sangat baik, kau selalu melindungi Kyuhyun, tapi-.. tapi _Appa_ selalu memarahimu, kau pun rela memanggil _Appa_ dengan sebutan _Ajushi_ untuk menjaga perasaan Kyuhyun. Kau tau sayang? Itu sangat menyakitkan." Yunho tertunduk menahan tangis, air matanya sudah membasahi wajahnya kini. Yunho kembali menarik nafasnya.

"Kau tau, Kyuhyun bukan anak kandung _Appa_ , jika saja kau egois, kau bisa merebut _Appa_ darinya bukan? tapi-.. tapi kau malah mengatakan tidak akan mengambil apa yang menjadi milik Kyuhyun. _Appa_ memang bukan orang baik, tapi _Appa_ sangat beruntung memilikimu sayang. Kau memang hadir bukan dasar _Appa_ dan _Umma_ mu inginkan, tapi percayalah, kami menyayangimu. Kami ingin kau tumbuh sehat. _Appa_ mohon. Sembuhlah." Yunho menangis dengan menggenggam erat tangan Changmin. Yunho tidak menyadari 2 pasang mata melihatnya.

.

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 04:00 Kst, Jaejoong sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, ia pun melihat Yunho yang tertidur di samping Changmin. Jaejoong pun berdiri dan menghampiri Yunho, ia menyelimuti tubuh Yunho, aktivitas Jaejoong pun membangunkan Yunho.

"Jae?"

"Ya."

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Yunho dengan melihat sekitar. Semua orang masih tertidur.

"Jam 04:00, tidurlah. Biar aku yang menjaga Changmin." Ujar Jaejoong. Ia mengambil kursi dan mendekatkan ke ranjang Changmin. Yunho terus menatap Jaejoong.

"Jae." Ujar Yunho.

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih." Ujar Yunho, Jaejoong pun menyeritkan dahinya karena tidak mengerti.

"Untuk?"

"Menghadirkan Changmin ke dunia ini, aku sangat berterima kasih Jae." Jaejoong pun tertunduk, ia melihat Changmin dan membelai rambut Changmin kini.

"Apakah kau tau Yun? Aku selalu berusaha menggugurkan Changmin saat ia dalam kandunganku." Jaejoong tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

"Aku menganggap kehamilanku itu kesialan, ya memang ini bukan salah Changmin, Changmin pun tidak minta hadir dalam dunia ini, tapi wajah Changmin selalu mengingatkanku pada hari itu Yun, hari dimana kau memperkosaku. Aku tidak mengenalmu, aku tidak merasa punya salah denganmu, tapi kau benar-benar melakukannya sampai ada Changmin dalam tubuhku. Rasanya aku ingin mati saat itu. Aku di butakan oleh kebencianku padamu Yun, sehingga aku selalu menyiksa Changmin. Terakhir aku menariknya dari rumah sakit dengan paksa, dan aku menghukum tidak memberinya makan. Hhhhh." Jaejoong pun menghela nafasnya dan menghapus air matanya yang mencelos. Yunho masih setia menyimak ucapan Jaejoong.

"Dunia itu sempit ya Yun, kita kembali di pertemukan. Jujur saja aku takut bertemu denganmu."

"Maafkan aku Jae. Aku melakukan ini semua pun karena dendam _Appa_ ku. Kau tau? _Appa_ mu merebut perusahaan kami dengan cara curang Jae? Dan itu mengakibatkan goyangnya perusahaan kami, _Appa_ ku sangat tak menyukai ini semua, maka dari itu ia menyuruhku mendekatimu untuk menghancurkan kalian, tapi-.. aku tak mau terlibat lama dengan masalah ini, aku menyuruh orang membawamu dan memperkosamu saat itu. Itu pertemuan pertama kita Jae, hati ku berdegup melihatmu. Ingin rasanya aku menghentikan perbuatanku, tapi tidak bisa Jae." Jaejoong pun melihat Yunho, ia menyimak ucapan Yunho.

"Sebulan setelahnya aku mendapat kabar _Appa_ mu meninggal, tapi setelah itu aku tak menemukan kabarmu, dirimu dimana pun, televisi atau majalah. Aku mencarimu Jae. Maafkan aku." Jaejoong pun menghela nafasnya.

"Kita lupakan semuanya Yun, semua sudah berlalu. Kini kita fikirkan Changmin." Ujar Jaejoong, Yunho pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

Matahari sudah terbit, Changmin pun sudah terjaga dari tidurnya. Changmin sudah bisa melepaskan masker oksigennya, kondisi Changmin tampak sedikit segar, tapi entahlah, anak ini selalu tidak mau menunjukan rasa sakitnya jika tidak terpaksa. Changmin sedang duduk di ranjang kini. Ia tersenyum senang melihat seluruh orang yang ia sayang berkumpul. Kyuhyun pun berada di tepi ranjang. Jaejoong mau pun Yunho tersenyum melihat keakraban Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Mulai caat ini Minnie halus panggil aku _hyung_." Ujar Kyuhyun, Changmin hanya cemberut mendengarnya.

"Kita cuma beda bebelapa hali aja."

"Issshhhh halus nulut Minnie."

"Kalau Kyunie jadi _hyung_ Min, ntal Min ga bica pacalin Kyunie." Ujar polos Changmin membuat Yunho, Jaejoong, Jihoon, Yoochun dan Junsu tertawa melupakan kesedihan mereka.

"Ah benel juga ya."

"Minnie belajar kata pacaran dari mana sayang?" ujar Jaejoong, Changmin pun terkekeh dan menunjuk Yoochun, Yoochun terkejut, Yunho hanya tertawa, sementara Jaejoong menatap tajam Yoochun kini.

"Kau ajarkan anakku apa saja jidat?" Marah Jaejoong, Changmin hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

"A-aku tidak ajarkan apapun. Anakmu saja Jae yang asal menuduh." Gagap Yoochun, Junsu hanya mendengus sebal.

"Tak mungkin Minnie bohong, ajaranmu sesat _hyung_." Omel Junsu. Changmin masih tertawa geli, begitupun Kyuhyun. Yoochun hanya menatap Changmin, ia ingin sekali mencubit pipi Changmin saat ini juga.

" _Ajhuma_ cantik. Cetelah Min kelual dali Lumah Cakit, Kyunie boleh ajak Min pelgi piknik?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Panggil _Umma_ , Cepelti Min panggil _Appa_ nya Kyunie _Appa_ juga." Ujar Changmin, Yunho pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Changmin, begitupun Jaejoong.

" _Appa_ memang _Appa_ nya Minnie, beda cama _Umma_ nya Minnie yang bukan _Umma_ Kyunie." Jaejoong pun mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun.

"Sama saja Kyunie, panggil aku _Umma_ mulai detik ini, _Arra_?" Kyuhyun pun tersenyum riang, begitupun Yunho.

" _Ummaaaaa_." Ujar Kyuhyun senang, Changmin pun tersenyum senang melihatnya. Yunho melihat seisi penghuni di kamar ini, banyak senyuman dan kebahagiaan, bisakah waktu berhenti? Biarkan kebahagiaan ini terus ada, biarkan kebahagiaan ini terus bersama mereka.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, Changmin sudah siap untuk melakukan operasi, kini pada suster telah membawanya ke Ruang Operasi, perasaan Yunho dan Jaejoong, maupun orang-orang yang menyayangi Changmin sangat kacau. Jaejoong tak hentinya memegang salib di tangannya, ia terus berdoa pada Tuhan agar kemungkinan kecil keberhasilan operasi ini terjadi.

Di dalam sana, para dokter dan suster pun sedang berusaha mengangkat tumor pada otak Changmin, mereka harus mengangkat tulang tengkorak pada Changmin agar bisa mengangkat tumor tersebut, mereka melakukannya dengan hati-hati karena banyak syaraf disana, untung saja posisi Tumor Changmin tidak berada di posisi Kritis, dengan kata lain Dokter bisa membiarkan Changmin tenang oleh obat bius. Operasi berjalan dengan sangat lama, diluar sana Yunho dan Jaejoong bahkan yang lain pun menunggu dengan harap cemas. Setelah tumor itu terangkat sepenuhnya tulang tengkorak itu pun kembali di pasang. Yunho sangat meyakini keberhasilan para dokter disini, Yunho telah membayar agar Changmin selamat. Tahap terakhir pun sedang mereka jalani, sang Dokter pun menjahit bekas bedah tersebut. Operasi pun selesai. Dokter pun membersihkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah, Kondisi Changmin masih sangat lemah, tetapi semua atas berkat Tuhan, jantung Changmin masih berdetak sampai detik ini. Sang dokter pun keluar. Yunho dan Jaejoong segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

"Operasi berjalan lancar, tumor pada otak Changmin pun sudah berhasil kami angkat, Changmin pun masih bertahan sampai saat ini, hanya saja kondisinya sangat lemah." Yunho dan Jaejoong menghela nafas lega kini karena operasi berjalan lancar.

"Tuan Jung, sebenarnya hal yang perlu di takuti itu pasca operasi, jadi kita harus lebih memperhatikan Changmin. Terus berdoa. Mungkin Changmin akan tersadar cukup lama, tapi yakinlah, Tuhan selalu melindungi anak anda." Ujar dokter tersebut, Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali gelisah, Dokter meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho melihat wajah cemas Jaejoong kini, Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan mengusap bahunya dengan lembut.

"Anak kita kuat Jae, percayalah, Changmin bisa melewati ini semua." Jaejoong pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

Changmin sudah di pindahkah ke kamar rawat, kepalanya pun sudah di perban,kondisinya masih sangat lemah, dokter pun memeriksanya setiap jam. Jaejoong terus memandang wajah Changmin yang begitu lemah. Ini sudah seharian Jaejoong maupun Yunho tidak menyentuh makanan sedikit pun, mereka bahkan tidak merasakan lapar karena menghawatirkan Changmin.

"Yun, Jae. Makanlah dulu, nanti kalian sakit. Biar _Appa_ yang menjaga Changmin." Ujar Jihoon.

"Aku tidak lapar, aku ingin menunggu sampai Changmin bangun." Ujar Jaejoong, Yunho pun melirik Jaejoong kini.

"Makanlah kau dulu Jae, jika kau sakit tidak ada yang menjaga Changmin lagi." Yunho pun menyuruh Jaejoong.

"Kau saja, kau pun belum makan bukan? aku tidak nafsu." Yunho menghela nafas berat, ia berdiri dan menarik tangan Jaejoong, Jaejoong terkejut. Ia ingin memberontak tapi ia pun takut mengganggu Changmin.

"Yun lepas!" ujar Jaejoong sesudah di luar kamar Changmin. Yunho tidak menjawab sama sekali, ia terus menarik Jaejoong sampai ke café di Rumah sakit, Yunho sangat tau Jaejoong begitu keras kepala, dengan cara memaksalah yang bisa Yunho lakukan. Yunho memesan 2 nasi goreng beserta minumnya, Jaejoong hanya diam karena kesal dengan sikap tidak sopan Yunho. Yunho tidak memperdulikannya, Yunho pun tidak mau Jaejoong sakit.

Pesanan Yunho telah datang, Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan tajam tanpa menyentuh makanan tersebut. Yunho membalas tatapannya.

"Makanlah, kau akan sakit jika terus tidak makan." Ujar Yunho.

"Kau saja! Aku mau menemani Changmin, mengapa kau memaksaku Yun?!" Yunho hanya acuh, ia mencoba memasukan sesendok nasi pada mulutnya, jujur saja ia pun tak nafsu untuk makan, tapi ia tak ingin kondisinya dan Jaejoong jatuh sakit menyebabkan Changmin tak dapat mereka jaga nantinya.

"Aku bukan sepertimu yang sanggup makan selama anakku masih belum tersadar." Ucapan Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitas Yunho yang ingin menyuap. Kesabaran Yunho benar-benar di uji Jaejoong. Yunho pun membanting sendok dan garpu ke piringnya, Jaejoong terkejut melihatnya, Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Kau fikir aku tidak memikirkan Changmin?! Kau fikir aku sanggup menelan makanan?! Kau fikir hanya kau saja yang mencemaskan Changmin?! Aku lakukan ini demi mu! Demi Changmin juga! Jika kau dan aku jatuh sakit, apakah bisa menjaga Changmin?!" Jaejoong hanya terdiam menunduk.

"CK! Terserahmu saja, lakukan apa yang kau mau, nafsu makanku semakin hilang!" Yunho berdiri dari kursinya, ia sudah sangat muak dengan sikap Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya meliriknya, Yunho hendak pergi dari tempat tersebut tapi tangan lembut Jaejoong menahannya.

"Ma-maaf." Yunho meliriknya, mata mereka saling bertemu beberapa detik, setelahnya Jaejoong menunduk. Yunho menghela nafas beratnya.

"A-aku hanya terlalu mencemaskan Changmin, aku takut jika aku lepas mengawasinya terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, a-aku takut." Yunho melihat air mata itu kembali keluar dari mata Jaejoong. Yunho segera menarik tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Jaejoong menangis dalam pelukan Yunho.

Akhirnya Jaejoong menurut untuk makan, setelah makan Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali ke kamar Changmin, Changmin masih belum terjaga, tapi tak ada yang perlu Yunho atau Jaejoong takuti, Kondisi Changmin dalam kaadaan baik, wajar saja ia belum terjaga karena operasi baru selesai beberapa jam lalu. Jaejoong kembali menemani Changmin dan duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Changmin. Jaejoong berharap mata bambi anaknya segera terbuka, senyum lebar itu kembali muncul. Jaejoong terus menatap wajah lemah Changmin, sesekali ia mengecup pipi Changmin dengan penuh kasih.

"Cepat bangun sayang, _Umma_ merindukanmu." Ujar Jaejoong

TBC

Haaaahhh, 1 Chap lagi kayaknya bakal END, tapi entah kapan, 3 hari ini bakal sibuk pegang Laptop. Ahahaha.

Makasih buat riviewnya.

Love u.


	8. Chapter 8

Mianhae Umma!

 _Jaejoong tersenyum melihat keindahan Taman, udara yang segar, suara burung yang berkicau dengan riang, serta gemericik air membuat suara itu bertambah indah. Ia merasa sangat tenang berada di tempat seperti ini._

 _Jaejoong berjalan mengelilingi tempat tersebut dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah cantiknya. Suara tertawa anak kecil pun terdengar jelas, sekali lagi senyum Jaejoong nampak. Ia melihat Changmin yang sedang berlari riang, wajahnya tampak begitu tenang. Jaejoong pun berjalan menghampiri Changmin, Changmin tersenyum melihat kehadiran Jaejoong._

" _Ummaaaaaaaaaa." Girangnya saat melihat Jaejoong, Jaejoong pun tersenyum. Ingin sekali Jaejoong memanggil nama Changmin, tapi mengapa sangat sulit mulutnya untuk berbicara._

" _Umma cedang apa di cini? Kok tidak pulang?" tanyanya, tapi Jaejoong tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata sedikit pun._

" _Umma pulang gih, Min di cini aja, Min cuka di cini. Kacian Appa cama Kyunie, Chun juchi cama Cuie Jumma, halaboji juga." Jaejoong pun menggeleng, sementara Changmin tersenyum._

" _Umma maafin Min ya, Min ga pelnah buat Umma ceneng, Min celalu nyucahin Umma, Min janji cetelah ini Min ga akan ganggu Umma lagi. Benelan. Min cayang banget Umma cama Appa. Umma kan culuh Min pelgi tapi Min ga pelnah mau, Maafin Min ya Umma. Min janji deh cetelah ini Min pelgi telus ga ganggu Umma, Maafin Min celama ini. Makacih udah cayang cama Min, Maafin Min ya Umma." Air mata Jaejoong pun mengalir, kepalanya terus menggeleng tidak menginginkan ucapan Changmin, rasanya ingin berteriak, tapi itu mustahil, bicara pun Jaejoong tak mampu._

" _Changmin, ayo." Ujar seseorang berpakaian putih dengan tubuh tinggi, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Changmin. Pria jangkung tersebut tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong._

" _Maafkan aku Umma, Maaf." Ujar pria Jangkung tersebut, Changmin pun berjalan ke pria tersebut, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong, Jaejoong berusaha mengejar mereka tetapi ia tidak mampu, kakinya sangat lemah. Pria jangkung itu tersenyum lembut._

 _Jaejoong berusaha berteriak._

"Minnieee jangan pergi nak, hiks, kembali sayang."

"Jae, Jae sadarlah." Yunho pun mengguncangkan tubuh Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersadar setelahnya. Ia pun melihat Changmin yang masih memejamkan matanya. Jaejoong mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, syukurlah ini mimpi." Ujarnya. Yunho menyeritkan dahinya menatap bingung Jaejoong.

"kau mimpi apa?"

"Tidak apa Yun, sudahlah aku tak mau membahasnya." Yunho pun mengangguk. Changmin masih enggan untuk bangun, kondisinya pun masih sangat begitu lemah. Changmin mengalami koma, itulah yang dokter katakan. Yunho maupun Jaejoong terus berharap adanya keajaiban untuk Changmin. Ini sudah seminggu pasca Changmin melakukan operasi, tapi dari hari itu Changmin tidak menunjukan keinginannya untuk sadar. Changmin masih tertidur dengan sangat tenang.

Yunho pun sudah mengurus izin Changmin kepada pihak sekolah, kalian tau? Pihak sekolah terkejut saat mengetahui Changmin itu anak Kandung Yunho pengusaha ternama di Seoul dan juga Jaejoong model yang pernah terkenal beberapa tahun silam, dan kemudian menghilang. Pihak sekolah pun merasa simpatik pada Changmin akan penyakitnya, mereka pun mendoakan agar Changmin segera sadar dan sembuh. Satu hal lagi yang patut kalian ketahui, Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya bahwa ia bukan anak Yunho, kedua orangtua Kyuhyun telah tiada. Awalnya Yunho terkejut darimana Kyuhyun tau ini semua. Ingat malam dimana Changmin sebelum melakukan operasi? Ada yang terjaga saat Yunho berbicara dengan Changmin yang tertidur. Itulah Kyuhyun salah satunya, jujur saja ia terkejut, dan sulit menerimanya, tetapi biarlah, toh Yunho menyayanginya selalu bukan?. Yunho lega karena tak ada yang perlu ia sembunyikan lagi. Satu-satu harapannya kali ini hanyalah kesembuhan Changmin. Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong untuk tidak bekerja karena menemani Changmin. Yunho tidak bisa selalu menemani Changmin karena perusahaannya tidak dapat di tinggalkan begitu saja. Yunho selalu datang ke Rumah Sakit setelah ia pulang bekerja. Tapi tidak ada berita baik untuknya setiap hari, Changmin masih dalam kondisi yang sama.

Hari ini Yoona bersama Jonghyun dan Minho serta Kyuhyun pun datang menjeguk, Jaejoong senang akan kehadiran guru dan teman-teman Changmin.

"Bagaimana kondisi Changmin?" tanya Yoona dengan memandang Changmin yang masih memejamkan matanya. Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum walau hatinya sangat sakit.

"Masih sama saja, Minnie tidak menunjukan kondisinya membaik." Yoona mengerti perasaan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Changmin pasti sembuh. Dia sangat menyayangimu, ia tidak mungkin membiarkanmu bersedih." Ujar Yoona menghibur, Jaejoong pun tersenyum.

"Changminnie, bangun. Aku cudah beli banyak makanan. Changminnie pacti cuka."

"Iya Min. _Umma_ kita cudah bolehin kita main baleng, Min ga ucah takut lagi." Jaejoong hanya tersenyum miris mendengar celotehan Jonghyun dan Minho.

" _Umma_. Minnie pacti bangun, kalau campe tidak bangun Kyunie yang akan bangunin Minnie." Jaejoong tersenyum, ia pun mengusap lembut kepala Kyuhyun.

"Iya sayang." Yoona tersenyum melihat kaadaan saat ini, ia bukan tersenyum akan penderitaan Changmin, ia tersenyum karena akhirnya Changmin mendapat orang-orang yang menemaninya. Yoona pun mengajak Jonghyun dan Minho kembali pulang, sementara Kyuhyun tinggal disana. Entah sampai kapan Changmin akan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

1 bulan telah berlalu.

Ini sudah sebulan, hari-hari yang terlewati masih saja sama. Changmin enggan untuk bangun. Yunho dan Jaejoong menjalani hari-hari bersama untuk merawat anak mereka, berinteraksi sesering mungkin, Jaejoong pun melupakan kebenciannya terhadap Yunho. Mustahil jika Jaejoong tidak merasa nyaman akan perlakuan baik Yunho selama ini, Jaejoong maupun Yunho pun kini saling bergantung satu sama lain. Changmin lah yang menyatukan mereka, bukan membela atau senang akan kondisi Changmin seperti ini, tapi lihatlah. Kebencian Jaejoong pada Yunho hilang saat ini, bahkan mereka semakin dekat satu sama lainnya, apa ini yang Changmin inginkan? Membiarkan Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin dekat? Mungkin saja. Tuhan selalu memiliki maksud lain bukan? di dalam kesulitan pasti ada hikmah dan pelajaran untuk kita menjadi lebih baik.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho yang baru saja datang.

"Masih sama Yun, tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali." Hanya itu yang selalu Yunho dengar ketika ia menanyakan kondisi Changmin.

"Kau sudah makan hn? Makanlah dulu, aku sudah belikanmu makanan, biar aku yang menjaga Changmin." Ujar Yunho lembut, Jaejoong pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau sendiri sudah makan Yun?"

"Sudah tadi sebelum kemari." Yunho membalas senyuman Jaejoong, pipi Jaejoong merona melihatnya.

Begitulah hari-hari mereka. Besok adalah hari natal, Yunho maupun Jaejoong sangat berharap mereka bisa merayakan natal bersama Changmin. Semoga ini menjadi natal terindah dengan kesembuhan Changmin. Jaejoong sudah menyelesaikan makannya, ia pun kembali menemani Changmin.

.

Malam semakin larut, Yoochun, Junsu, Jihoon serta Kyuhyun sudah berada di Rumah Sakit untuk menjalankan malam natal bersama. Mereka semua berdoa untuk kesembuhan Changmin. Yunho sangat berharap Tuhan mengabulkan doanya selama ini, berikanlah hadiah terindah untuk natal kali ini.

.

Jari-jari munggil Changmin mulai bergerak tanpa salah satu dari mereka yang tahu, mata Changmin pun terbuka perlahan, ia melihat seluruh orang yang ia sayangi sedang berdoa. Changmin melihat sekitar.

" _Ummaa_." Ujarnya sangat pelan. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang mendengarnya, Changmin kembali memanggil Jaejoong dengan suara sedikit kencang. Jaejoong pendengar suara itu samar-samar, Jaejoong segera melihat ke arah Changmin, sungguh senang rasanya saat ia melihat mata bambi itu terbuka. Bukan mimpi kan? Ini nyata? Katakan ini nyata batin Jaejoong.

"M-Minnie?" ujar Jaejoong, Yunho dan yang lain pun melirik Jaejoong kini, kemudian ia melihat Changmin, mereka pun terkejut saat melihat Changmin tersadar, Jaejoong segera menghampiri Changmin, sementara Yunho berlari memanggil dokter. Jaejoong tersenyum dan menangis bahagia melihat Changmin yang terjaga.

"Akhirnya kau bangun sayang." Jaejoong mengecup lembut tangan Changmin. Changmin masih bingung dengan kondisi saat ini.

"Minnie dimana _Umma_?"

"Minnie di Rumah Sakit sayang, Minnie tidak bangun lama sekali, Minnie buat _Umma_ takut." Changmin terdiam tidak mengerti ucapan Jaejoong. Tak lama setelahnya Yunho datang bersama dokter, Dokter pun memeriksa kondisi Changmin. Changmin masih tampak bingung.

"Syukurlah, Kondisi Changmin membaik." Ujar sang dokter, Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah, tapi mengapa Changmin tampak bingung?" ujar Jaejoong sedikit cemas.

"Wajar saja, ia baru terbangun dari tidur yang begitu panjang. Itu tidak perlu di khawatirkan." Jaejoong pun menghela nafas lega. Sang dokter pun meninggalkan kamar Changmin, Yunho dan Jaejoong sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena sudah berbaik hati mengabulkan keinginannya. Yunho membiarkan Changmin membiasakan dengan kondisi saat ini. Natal indah yang Yunho inginkan pun terwujud.

Percayalah dengan kuasa dan rencana Tuhan. Jangan pernah menyalahkan apa yang ia ujikan untuk kita, Tuhan melakukan itu semua pasti ada maksud. Changmin sudah terjaga dari tidur panjangnya, Kini tidak ada lagi si Malang Changmin, Changmin membuka lembaran barunya dengan indah. Changmin pun tidak mengingat perlakuan buruk Jaejoong selama ini. Changmin hanya tau, Jaejoong _Umma_ nya dan Yunho itu _Appa_ nya. Bahkan Changmin tidak mengenali siapa itu Yoochun, Junsu, Jihoon, bahkan Kyuhyun. Mereka memaklumi semua itu, mereka tidak memaksa Changmin untuk mengingatnya. Biarlah Changmin menjalani hari-hari barunya, tanpa ada luka. Yunho bahkan Jaejoong pun harus bersikap layaknya pasangan Suami-Istri agar Changmin tidak menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan.

2 minggu setelahnya Changmin di perbolehkan pulang, inilah yang sangat menyulitkan untuk Yunho maupun Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggendong Changmin menuju kamarnya.

" _Umma_."

"Ya sayang?"

"Temenin Min bobo, cama _Appa_ juga." Jaejoong hanya melempar pandangan terhadap Yunho yang berjalan di sampingnya kini.

"Ng-ng-… _Appa_ harus bekerja." Gagap Jaejoong.

"Min mau bobo cama kalian!" Yunho pun mengusap lembut wajah Changmin.

"Baiklah." Ujar Yunho tersenyum, Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan maksud 'jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan'.

"Kyuhyun pun bersama _Haraboji_ malam ini, jadi tidak ada salahnya _Appa_ tidur dengan kalian." Changmin tersenyum girang. Jaejoong terus saja memandang tajam Yunho yang kini tersenyum senang. Mereka pun menuju kamar Changmin, anjing kecil pun menyambut kedatangan Changmin sang majikan, Changmin tersenyum melihat anjing tersebut.

"Itu Mangdong-ie sayang, milikmu."

"Huuaaahhh lucu cekali." Jaejoong tersenyum melihat wajah senang Changmin. Ia pun menidurkan Changmin pada kasurnya, Jaejoong dan Yunho berada di samping Changmin. Inilah mimpi indah Changmin sedari dulu jika saja ia masih mengingat semuanya. Harapan yang bisa dikatakan 'MUSTAHIL' itu terwujud. Jaejoong menyanyikan lagu tidur untuk Changmin, suara lembut Jaejoong pun mengantarkan Changmin tidur dengan nyenyak. Yunho tidak hentinya memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang mulai menyadarinya pun merona.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau cantik." Ujar Yunho tersenyum.

"Berhenti merayu Yun."

"Jae, aku sungguh mencintaimu, yawalau aku sering mengatakan ini dan berakhir kau menolaknya dan mengabaikannya, tapi aku tidak akan jera Jae." Jaejoong kembali terdiam.

"Jae, menikahlah denganku. Kita tidak bisa terus membohongi Changmin bukan?" ujar Yunho kembali. Jaejoong masih enggan untuk menjawabnya.

"Jae?"

"Beri aku waktu berfikir Yun, aku tidak bisa langsung menjawabnya." Ujar Yunho, Yunho menghela nafas beratnya, tapi paling tidak kali ini Jaejoong merespon ucapannya. Udara sejuk di kamar Changmin pun membuat mata Yunho dan Jaejoong terpejam, tangan Yunho maupun Jaejoong merangkul Changmin dengan lembut. inilah keindahan yang Yunho inginkan.

.

.

Mianhae Umma

.

.

Hari berjalan sangat cepat, Jaejoong menerima lamaran Yunho seminggu setelahnya. Mereka pun menikah sangat sederhana, Jaejoong merasa tidak bisa jika ia jauh dari Yunho, Jaejoong sangat bergantung pada Yunho, bahkan ia sangat tidak suka jika Yunho berinteraksi dengan sekretaris atau model-model wanita. Disitulah Jaejoong mengerti perasaannya terhadap Yunho.

Kehidupan mereka berjalan cukup bahagia. Jaejoong dan Changmin tinggal di rumah Yunho bersama Kyuhyun. Mereka menjadi keluarga saat ini, Changmin pun sudah memiliki marga kini. Jung Changmin.

.

16 tahun pun terlewati dengan sangat bahagia. Jaejoong menatap poto keluarganya, ia tersenyum melihat Changmin yang tersenyum riang, tak lama tangan pun melingkar pada perut Jaejoong.

"Aku sangat tampan ya _Umma_." Ujar pria bertubuh tinggi dengan badan cukup terbilang kekar. Jaejoong terkekeh mendengarnya, Jaejoong membalikan badannya dan memegang wajah Changmin.

"Kau itu anak _Umma_ yang manis." Changmin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku sayang _Umma_ , selalu, selamanya." Jaejoong kembali tersenyum mendengarnya, ia mengecup lembut kening Changmin.

"Begitu pun _Umma_." Changmin memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat, tak lama kemudian suara pun terdengar.

"Aku cemburu melihatnya." Changmin melepas pelukannya terhadap Jaejoong, Changmin dan Jaejoong tersenyum melihat pria bermata musang itu menghampiri mereka.

" _Appaa_." Ujarnya, Yunho tersenyum. Yunho merangkul Jaejoong dan mengecup kening Jaejoong sekilas. Changmin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Dan kini _Appa_ yang membuatku cemburu." Jaejoong maupun Yunho tertawa mendengarnya. Bahagia itu mudah bukan? jika kau mampu melewati rintangan pasti kau akan hadapi manisnya kebahagiaan.

"CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNGG." Suara manis terdengar dari atas mengganggu moment manis Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changmin, Changmin yang mendengarnya pun segera bersiap pergi.

"Ahahaha, dia sudah tau. _Appa_ , _Umma_ , aku berangkat Kuliah dulu. Aku mencintai kalian. Daahhhh." Yunho maupun Jaejoong hanya menyeritkan dahinya, ia melihat Changmin berlari keluar dengan cepat, tak lama kemudian pria manis berambut coklat pun datang.

"Changmin kemana _Appa_ , _Umma_?" tanyanya dengan wajah penuh kekesalan.

"Baru saja pergi, ada apa hn?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Manusia jangkung itu tau Password laptopku, dan dia membaca semua catatanku, dan menggantinya. Aaaakkkkk!" Yunho menyeritkan dahinya.

"Catatan apa? dan mengganti dengan?" Yunho mencoba memancing Kyuhyun, Yunho sangat tau Kyuhyun mudah terpancing jika sedang kesal.

"Catatan ku bahwa aku menyukainya _Appa_ tapi tiang berjalan itu mengganti dengan 'Akhirnya kau mengaku kau mencintaiku, pesona ku itu memang wow ya. Aku juga mencintaimu Kyunie.' " Kyuhyun pun tersadar, wajahnya memerah saat ini, Yunho mau pun Jaejoong hanya menahan tawa mendengarnya.

"Aiihh kyuhyun bodoh." Ujarnya pelan dengan memukuli dahinya.

"Yasudah, Changmin sudah ke kampus, kau pun harus berangkat bukan? katakan isi hatimu, sebelum Victoria mengambilnya." Ujar Jaejoong meledek, wajah Kyuhyun berubah cemas kini.

"Sudahlah _Umma_ jangan bahas ini. Aku pergi dulu. Bye _Umma_ , bye _Appa_." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi. Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa melihatnya. Changmin tau bahwa Kyuhyun bukan kakak kandungnya, maka dari itulah Changmin berani untuk mencintai Kyuhyun, Jaejoong tau bahwa Changmin menyukai Kyuhyun, ia pun menyetujui perasaan anaknya tersebut. Kyuhyun sering mengajak Changmin menemui makan kedua orangtuanya, Kyuhyun mengetahui makan tersebut dari Yunho.

Cerita buruk biarlah tertutup rapat, biarlah Changmin membuangnya, Tuhan memberikan Changmin kehidupan kedua dengan bahagia, biar saja Changmin hanya mengetahui kebahagian bukan masa lalu yang kelam.

Bahagia itu mudah. Jika kau inginkan.

Hadapi masalah dengan sabar, karena ada hikmah dan pelajaran dari masalahmu itu. Rencana Tuhan sulit untuk di tebak, tapi yakinlah, itu hanya ujian. Jika kau berhasil melewatinya, hadiah manis pun akan kau terima dari-Nya.

FIN

Makasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini.

Aku terima semua kritik atau saran kalian, ga usah sungkan XD  
semua itu yang baik untukku juga, jadi santai aja-pelukin-.

Oiya buat Athanasia bener-bener buntu ide.

Ini agak ngebut? Iya :(

Maaf jika kecewa endingnya.  
Sekali lagi makasih semangatnya ya. Ggi sayang kalian  
muah deh.


End file.
